Kurterella
by teamdelena1
Summary: Kurt Hummel is forced to be a servant, in his own home, to his evil stepmother Terri and stepsisters Quinn and Rachel after the death of his father. Will he find his happily ever after with Prince Sebastian? A Kurbastian Cinderella story
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Kurterella**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Kurbastian**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Ryan Murphy and the Fox network, although I wish they would belong to me ; ) I don't own Cinderella either. All I own is a brain full of crazy ideas!**

**Warnings: bisexual!Sebastian (necessary for the story), emotional/possible physical abuse (nothing too graphic), MPREG, Minor Character Death, and Boy-on-Boy-Smut. Don't like,(then I don't know what you're doing in the M section of FanFiction), Don't read.**

**A/N: I love Cinderella and couldn't get the idea of a Kurbastian one out of my head. This story takes place in modern times and, sadly, Burt does die for the purpose of the story. **

**I really hope you all enjoy this and if you do (or don't) please leave me review! I would love to hear from all of you! :) Enjoy!**

**Kurterella**

**Ch.1 *The Story of Kurterella***

**Present **

"Mommy! Mommy! Tell us the story of Grandpa Sebastian and Grandpa Kurt!",a little girl, of about 8 years old, with long, dark brown curls called as she ran to her mother.

Her mother, a tall woman with pale skin, bright green eyes and dark brown hair, smiled,"Lilliana you've heard that story a million times!",Karissa said.

"Please mother? Lilly and I love that story!",another girl, older than the other by about 4 years, with the same hair stated as she walked into the room.

"You to, Chantelle?",Karissa asked, amused.

Chantelle nodded, with wide green eyes and flushed pale skin; she was practically her mother's twin. Two deep brown eyes blocked Karissa's view of her eldest as Lilliana leapt into her arms,"Please mommy! Please! Please! Please!"

"Allright, allright, Lilly!",Karissa laughed as she lowered Lilly onto her lap instead of her arms.

Chantelle quickly took the seat beside her mother and sister, waiting anxiously for the story to begin.

"As you both know, this story begins with a young man named Kurt Hummel, who was 16 at the time. Our story goes like this. Once upon a time, not so long ago, in this very land, there lived a young man named Kurt Hummel..."

**Past**

Kurt Hummel was a man of many talents. He could sing like an angel, was flexible and athletic enough to be captain of the Cheerios, smart enough for the honorole, made almost all of his own clothes, an amazing cook, and kind to everyone. He figured he had to be with it just being him and his dad for so many years, his mom died in a car accident when he was 8. His dad, Lord Burt Hummel, was a full-time member of parliament, full-time mechanic and owner of Hummel's Tires and Lube, and full-time single father. Kurt would never know how his dad had managed to do all of this and still keep a smile on his face. Burt was one of the kindest, gentlest, and happiest men anyone had ever known. He was one of the most important men in parliament and there was even talk of him being elected as the Prime Minister someday. But despite all of Burt's many accomplishments, there was none as special to him as his son Kurt.

Kurt had been the center of Burt's universe. Everything he said and did was for him and Kurt. He had always been so proud of Kurt's accomplishments, kindness, and beauty. He knew his son was meant for greatness in every way. Burt had always loved how much Kurt looked like his mother, Elizabeth. Kurt had her pale skin, deep chestnut brown hair, stunning glasz eyes, and slender frame. He was the most beautiful creature in all the land. Men and women all over Lima fawned, were envious of, and desired his great beauty and gentle heart. Kurt would take it all in stride with a sweet smile and kind words, _kill em with kindness_, Burt would always tell him and that's what Kurt always did.

The two were extremely close, best-friends, and would tell each other everything. They knew that they could always depend on each other and that as long as they had each other, they didn't need anything else and would be fine. Which is why it came as such a surprise to Kurt when his father introduced him to his new fiancee, Terri Delmonico, and her two daughters, Quinn and Rachel Goolsby.

Terri Delmonico, a stunning woman with blond hair, hazel eyes, and a lovely smile, was very kind and loving to his father. She was a very wealthy woman, having come from a rich family and having numerous ex-husbands, and therefore doted on them all. They went on many lavish trips to the Carribean and Europe, shopped until they dropped daily, and even took in two more servants. Kurt and Burt had already had two servants, who were more like guests that helped around the house, named Brittney and Samuel Pierevans. They were orphans, whose parents had been killed in a fire while the two were at school when they were 6, and were about to be separated and put in the system. Burt and Elizabeth, being the kind-hearted people that they were, took the twins in and the rest is history. Brittney and Sam were the sam age as Kurt and the three became fast friends.

The two servants Terri bought were named, Michael and Tina Cohen-Chang. Mike and Tina had been dating for years and had been working in the same house until the man who they worked for, lost his money and the two had to go to auction. That was where Terri bought them and the two are now engaged.

The family had been happy for a year until trajedy decided to put a stop to their happiness. Burt Hummel had a massive heartattack and died. Kurt was distraught. His only blood related family member was gone and he had never felt more alone. They had found out shortly after Burt's passing that Kurt was to be left in Terri's care until he was either 16 and married or 21 and of legal age to live alone. They had also learned that Burt had left Kurt almost everything, including the car shop, the house, servants, vehicles, almost all of the money, etc. Terri received a good sum of money and Burt had even put money into Quinn and Rachel's college funds. However, Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel would be unable to access the funds until they were 21. Which meant that, until Kurt was 21 or married at 16, everything, including himself, belonged to Terri. It was then when he saw the true colors of Terri Delmonico and her wicked daughters.

The second they arrived home, Terri broke the news to Brittney, Sam, Mike, and Tina. The four were devastated but Terri gave them no time to mourn.

"Brittney do the laundry! Sam scrub the floors, Tina cook our dinner, Mike polish the silver, and Kurt!",she called out to him, stopping him as he was going up the stairs to his room,"Just where do you think you're going?"

Kurt turned to face her,"I was just going to my room, step-mother. It's been a very hard day and I just wanted to try and get some rest."

Terri sent him a cold glare and a cocked eyebrow,"YOUR room? _**YOUR **_room? All of the rooms in this house are **MY **rooms! And besides, only the family of the house sleep in the nice rooms upstairs. The **HELP **sleep wherever I say they sleep! Those four sleep in the basement from now on and you sleep in the tower!"

"What do you mean they sleep in the basement and I sleep in the tower? We all have our own rooms. That's where we sleep.",he said, albeit a little harshly.

"Not anymore! I am in charge now and this is how it's going to be! From now on you will cook, clean, sew, and do whatever Quinn, Rachel, and myself say you will do. None of you will go, say, or do anything without permission first! Do I make myself clear?",she replied with her hands on her hips.

"B-But, step-mother, I..",Kurt tried to say.

Terri interrupted,"**DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**"

The four servants answered in unison,"Yes, Ma'am."

Terri's glare at Kurt could have melted an iceberg.

"Yes, step-mother.",he reluctantly agreed.

"Good! Now Kurt, go clean all of the chimneys. It's supposed to be cold tonight and my daughters and I want a warm home without all of the soot getting everywhere.",she said, beginning to make her way up the stairs with her two smirking daughters following closely behind her.

Kurt tried to fight back the tears,"Yes, step-mother."

**2 years later**

It has been two years since his father's death, also known as the night his entire life changed forever. Kurt is now 16 and living a life he would never have imagined. He is a servant for his stepfamily in his own home. Kurt hasn't seen his bedroom in two years, having been living in the rickety old tower as a bedroom. Despite the fact that his life isn't exactly ideal, Kurt makes the most of it. It's really dificult to do, however, when his life has had so many changes in the past two years. For example, having step-sisters. He used to always want siblings and was so happy when he discovered that Terri had Quinn and Rachel. Of course, that hadn't lasted for very long.

Quinn Goolsby is the type of girl who will do absolutely anything to get what she wants and what she had wanted two years ago, was to take Kurt's spot as captain of the Cheerios. Quinn had never liked it that Kurt was a better cheerleader then her, nor did she like having Kurt tell her what to do.

Therefore, after the night of Burt's death, they went back to school a few days later but, before they could leave, Terri approached Kurt,"Quit the Cheerios and Glee club today. You won't have anytime for them anymore because I need you to do your part here. Be thankful i'm even letting you return to school! Also, you are to do everything Quinn and Rachel tell you to do at school, as well. If I hear that you have disobeyed then you will suffer the consequences."

Kurt had simply nodded and walked out the door.

That, of course, brings him to his other step-sister, Rachel Goolsby. She could only be described in two words: selfish diva. Rachel was under the impression that everyone, especially Kurt, was beneath her and would never fail in telling everyone that. She hated that Kurt was the Glee club star and got all of the solos.

To this day, Rachel was the Glee club star and Quinn was the captain of the Cheerios while Kurt was a servant at home and school. You would think that he would be used to the emotional and neglectful abuse that his stepfamily gave him constantly. There would be days when he would be unable to sleep or eat because they kept him hopping all over the place with their orders. It wasn't easy to have to follow the orders of three demanding, stuckup bitches who would all demand outrageous things all at the same time. Terri would want him to run to the market to fetch her one thing or another, while Quinn would demand he do her homework, and Rachel would want him to stand there and turn the pages of her sheet music as she sang. They would all have a timeframe for these orders that was simply impossible for him to meet, and they would insist that he did them and no one else. Of course, he would be punished when he didn't meet the timeframe or couldn't come right when they called.

At school, he would have to carry Quinn's books to class, often resulting in him being late to his own, and Rachel would make him admit in front of large groups of people, while holding her purse, that he was a loser and she was a star. It is so humiliating, but it has become his life. The only saving grace he has are his friends and fellow servants. Just two weeks ago he had also had his boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, Blaine.

Blaine had been Kurt's best-friend since early childhood and four months ago they had finally progressed into lovers. They were each other's first love and boyfriend and were so happy together. Blaine has known about Kurt's evil stepfamily and what they do to him this whole time, yet he still felt like it was Kurt's fault that he was unable to spend very much time with him. He knew that Kurt's freedom and choices were limited, but being the attention whore that he is, Blaine left Kurt anyway.

Kurt is still devastated. He had thought that he and Blaine would marry now that he is 16, the legal age for marriage, and Blaine is 17. But he was, unfortunately, mistaken. He can't help but feel very betrayed by Blaine. Blaine had been his best-friend for years and his first love for months and he had trusted him to be there for him. There were times Kurt wondered if he would ever be able to fully trust someone to love him ever again. His friends loved him, of course, but he had no man or family who loved him anymore and sometimes he didn't think he ever would.

"Kurterella!",Terri's amused voice rang throughout the house to where Kurt was peeling potatoes in the kitchen.

"Coming step-mother!",he called in return, trying to bite back the extreme humiliation that always erupted when they would use that degrading name.

Sighing, he set the knife and potato down on the counter and braced himself for anything, as he walked out of the kitchen and into the drawing room to see what his step-mother wanted now.

**Ok so here is ch.1. Let me explain a few things. **

**Sebastian will be in the next chapter along with his parents (bet you can't guess who they are :D)**

**This will be brought up later but, Dustin Goolsby is Quinn and Rachel's father.**

**Brittney and Sam's last name, Pierevans, is a mix of Pierce and Evans.**

**Tina and Mike are supposed to be in their twenties which is why they were engaged when Terri bought them.**

**Karissa is the Queen of Lima because, in my world, the first born, male or female, becomes the heir to the throne. She is Sebastian and Kurt's daughter. Chantelle and Lilliana are Kurt and Sebastian's grandchildren. Karissa married some random guy. **

**This will be brought up later but Kurt and Sebastian also have 2 other kids. A son named Lucan and a daughter named Vivienne. Lucan is gay and lives in the palace with Karissa. He will be in the story later. Vivienne is married to some Prince from another land and lives there with him. She won't appear in the story but she will be mentioned. **

**This will be brought up later but I will tell you who all of Terri's ex-husbands are and their stories. There are 4 of them, Burt was hubby #5.**

**Blaine will appear in the story but he is a minor character and there will be no Klaine romance, except for what was mentioned in this chapter.**

**I mentioned this in my A/N at the top but just in case you missed it, Sebastian is bisexual in this story. It is necessary to keep his options open when it comes time for him to choose a spouse (basically more options for me to work with lol)**

**This will be an MPREG fic but not until the end and I will put a warning on for when it's time.**

**I don't know if this was clear or not but the story officially begins when Kurt is 16. Burt marries Terri 3 years before he's 16 and dies 2 years before he's 16. Blaine broke up with him 2 weeks before the story officially begins and they were together for 4 months.**

**This will be mentioned later but Sebastian is 18, Quinn is 17, and Rachel is 16. **

**Kurt is 13 when Burt marries Terri. 14 when Burt dies.**

**I changed Terri's eyecolor to hazel instead of blue to make her, Rachel, and Quinn look a little more alike. Quinn's supposed to look a lot like Terri and Rachel's supposed to look a lot like their father, Dustin. **

**Brittney and Sam don't go to school, even though they are Kurt's age, because Terri doesn't believe that servants need an education to. The only reason Kurt goes is so she can keep up appearances. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this so far! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! The response to this has been amazing! Thank you all so much for the reviews/story/favorite alerts you've given this little idea of mine! It means more than you will ever know and I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! **

**It seems that there was some confusion on the timeframe of the story. This story takes place in modern times and is an AU. I know that the first chapter was a little confusing due to my jumping around a lot, so I will explain. In the beginning with Karissa and the girls, it was present day. When we go to Kurt, Burt, and talking about them meeting Terri and the girls, Kurt is 13. When it comes time for Burt's death and when they go home to Kurt finding out that he's now a servant, he's 14. When it gets to the "2 years later" part, Kurt is 16 which is how he will remain throughout the story. It officially begins when he's 16 but I had to explain the background information and I didn't know how else to do it. So I sincerely apologize for any confusion. If there are anymore questions then please feel free to ask and I will get back to you!**

**So there won't be a lot, or really any, of Kurt in this chapter, but on the plus side we get to meet Sebastian, his parents, and get to know more about Terri (including all of her ex-husbands). This will be one of the only times that the story goes out of Kurt, Sebastian, or Karissa's POV'S, but I figured it was necessary to get that little bit of background information that I missed in Ch.1 out of the way here in Ch.2. And then the fun will begin! **

**Please review and, of course, enjoy! **

**Ch.2*The Royal Family of Lima***

**Terri's POV**

Terri woke to the sound of chiming coming from the clock at the top of the parliament building in the middle of town square. Looking at the grandfather clock in the far corner of her bedroom, she saw that the time was 7 AM. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head with a yawn. She looked out the window and saw that it was a beautiful, sunny day in Lima, the perfect day for a shopping trip through town. Maybe even a spa trip, she and the girls could use a day of relaxation. Quinn and Rachel worked so hard in school and did their best to be great leaders in their clubs, that they deserved it. And Terri? Well, she had to deal with insolent servants who never did anything right all day! It was a physically draining job! Add that to all of the shopping, manicures, and luncheons she did daily and you would see why she was so exhausted. Everyday was a long day for her.

As she always said,"Spending money is extremely tiring! So much money to spend, so little time!"

She, of course, had her ex-husbands, and her very wealthy parents, to thank for that. The story of her ex-husbands is actually rather interesting, if she does say so herself. First she was married to her high school sweetheart, William Schuester.

She and Will had been together for 3 years before they were married at the age of 17. They would've married at 16, but Will came from a poor family and Terri had been hoping that he would get a well-paying job so that he could give her the life she was used to and deserved. When he decided to be a high school teacher for the rest of his life, she thought that he would change his mind or that their love would be enough. She quickly discovered that neither was the case. She had kept on trying to convince him to become an accountant, so that they would have enough money to start and raise a family, but he always turned her idea down saying that he would never be happy if he did that. She divorced him quietly, due to their history, after a year of marriage. She was 18 and fell instantly into the arms of husband #2, Bryan Ryan.

Bryan had always wanted her. He had told her that she was the one that he thought was going to get away. She had always had a crush on him during high school, but she had been in a "perfect" relationship with Will and, therefore, never went for it. She and Bryan dated for a year before they moved to the kingdom of New York, often known as the kingdom of entertainment, to be married and let Bryan pursue his Broadway dreams. Terri had thought it was too good to be true when Bryan landed the leading role in Les Miserables for the whole season, and she was right. After a very successful season on Broadway they thought that he would be a huge star and the money would start rolling in. When they reached a year and a half of marriage, and Bryan was becoming a nobody in the Broadway world, Terri divorced him, although not as quietly as she had with Will.

Terri decided that she was going to get something, meaning everything, out of the waste-of-time marriage that she had just endured. When they went to court for the divorce, she told the judge that Bryan had neglected her to pursue his Broadway dreams. She said that she felt like he never loved her and that she was absolutely heartbroken by it. She must have played the role perfectly because the judge, out of sympathy, gave her everything that the two as a couple, as well as, almost everything Bryan owned. About 3 years passed until she met husband #3 Cooter Mankins.

She had been on a vacation in the kingdom of Los Angeles, the kingdom of relaxation, when she met the famous football coach and recruiter. He lived in the kingdom and had decided to stop at the bar where Terri was because he had just gotten off of work. He was a very wealthy, famous, and successful man. They hit it off right away and dated for 6 months, living together after 2, before they got married. Terri had kept her home in the kingdom of New York and it was a really good thing that she did. She had been looking for something in his office at home when she came across some hidden paperwork in his desk.

Inside a manilla folder there were warrants for his arrest that stated that he was wanted in 7 states for armed robbery, suspected domestic violence, identity theft, and drug abuse. There were documents showing that he had already been arrested 3 times in the past 6 years for minor offenses. It was then that she was terrified that he would do something to her. She knew that he had been married a few times before but, from what she could see, none of his ex-wives had testified. Terri became the first one after she framed him for domestic violence and proved to the cops that he was the man they were looking for after showing them the folder. Cooter was sentenced to life in prison, making her end their marriage of 3 years, and Terri got everything as compensation for her emotional and physical trauma. She moved back to Manhattan and there met husband #4 and the love of her life, Dustin Goolsby.

Dustin was the lawyer she went to to file a restraining order after Bryan had learned that she was back in New York. Dustin successfully helped her and then asked her to go on a date. He made her feel things that she had never felt before and they married after 2 months of dating. Many said that they rushed things, but to this day she knows that they were wrong. They had been happy, in love, and rich. They were living in a penthouse in New York for a year when they decided they wanted to start a family. About a year later Quinn Lucille Goolsby was born. They were so happy and everything was perfect, however it wasn't until about a year and a few months later when they realized that there was one thing missing in their happy little world. Her name was Rachel Barbara Goolsby. Everything was perfect for 14 years until the worst night of Terri's life.

Dustin had been working on a very intense case and had won it, as always, sending his opponents client to prison. Terri and the girls had just been finishing up their "girls day" when it happened. They arrived home and the girls went to their rooms to prepare for bed while Terri went to her and Dustin's room to take off her shoes. When she walked inside the room she saw Dustin lying on their bed in a pool of his own blood, dead. Later they had discovered that the opponents client's family was not happy about his arrest and murdered Dustin as revenge, causing Terri to lose the love of her life and her girls to lose their father at the young ages of 11 and 12. She got pretty much everything, except for Quinn and Rachel's share that was put in a bank account for them. Fearing that she and the girls could be in danger, and unable to face the memories every day, they packed up and moved back to Lima almost instantly.

For a year Terri was in a deep depression until she met husband #5, Burt Hummel. She had been shopping for a cake for Rachel's 12 birthday when she bumped into him in the bakery. He helped her to feel alive again and a year later they were married. Sadly though, she lost him after only a year of marriage, therefore, losing her dear husband and being left with his spoiled rotten and overly beautiful son, Kurt. She would never admit it out loud but she was jealous of Burt's love for Kurt. Terri had always been an only child and wanted for nothing. She had been the center of every husband's world, even Dustin didn't forget about her after the girls were born despite being a very attentive father to them. But Burt would often push her aside for his son. She also hated how perfect Kurt was. It was almost as if everything just came so easy to him and she couldn't stand it. So she was going to make the little shit pay for the rest of his life.

With that thought in mind she rang the bell, impatiently, for her breakfast, a cruel smile on her face.

Sebastian's POV

"That's what happens when you mess with the best Jeffy-poo!",Prince Sebastian called out to his best-friend as he won their friendly archery contest.

Jeff, his best-friend, smiled,"Yeah yeah yeah your _highness!_ You are the best! No one else compares! Blah blah blah!"

Sebastian laughed at his sarcastic tone,"Geez Jeff act more like you mean it why don't you?"

Jeff laughed and opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by a high pitched voice,"Seb-baby! Come on in here a minute! I need to have a chat with you"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, he was still amazed at just how obnoxious the woman was,"Alright Mother!",he called in return.

He looked over at Jeff who just smirked and said,"Good luck my man!",before he made his way back inside the palace to see what his mother wanted.

He walked into his father's study, where he knew his parents would both be at this time of day, and saw his father sitting behind the mahogany desk with his mother, improper as always, sitting on the edge of the desktop.

"You rang mother?",he sarcastically drawled as he took in the woman's curly blond hair, lips covered in bright pink lipstick, and baby blue dress with a deep V cut that showed off her ample bosom.

"Stop being such a cocky little bastard, Seb-baby! I only wanted to talk to you! Can't a mama talk to her baby without it being a big deal?",the Queen asked with over exaggerated hand gestures.

He couldn't help but smile at the crazy, but loveable woman who gave birth to him,"For normal people, yes. But for me, no. I'm cursed to spend my life with a mother who has lost her mind and sadly will never get it back.",he teased.

She smirked at him,"Is that so? Do you hear what this boy thinks of me, Carl?"

His father smiled his winning smile at her,"I hear him April but you have to admit that he has a point."

King Carl had black hair, hazel-green eyes, perfectly straight white teeth that gave him that winning smile of his, and a laid back attitude about life, his family, and his kingdom. He was still an amazing king and Lima was in its prime with him leading it. Queen April didn't believe in being serious. She was a wild and fun woman who always wanted to live life to its fullest. She had blond hair, bluish-green eyes, and a smile permanently on her face. His parents were both very attractive and fun loving people which, naturally, meant that Sebastian was the same way. He was an only child, heir to the throne, and very close with his parents.

Sebastian and Carl both laughed at the shocked look on April's face. Sebastian had to admit that he loved his parents desperately, even though they drove him nuts with how insane and obnoxious they were the majority of the time. Sebastian was the same way but he preferred to be a little more serious about things then they were. He realized that life wasn't just one big game and that being laid back about everything wasn't always the best way to go.

"Hush up you two!",April hooted out through a laugh,"Now that Sebastian's in here we can talk about what we need to."

Sebastian couldn't help but be nervous whenever she wanted to talk about something. She was the most unpredictable woman alive and that scared the hell out of him sometimes.

"What is it?",he hesitatingly asked.

April smiled, a little too warmly,"Sugar bear you are 18 and someday you are gonna take over the throne as king, which means that you need to get ready. You know that ruling a kingdom ain't easy work and it is much better, not to mention more enjoyable,"she added with a saucy wink,"if you have someone by your side to help. And lucky you, you can have the pick of the litter! You are handsome, rich, powerful, a prince, and bi! Seb-baby you need to get married!"

Sebastian groaned in frustration,"No mother I don't. Not yet! I know I have to someday but why now? And why are you so obsessed with this?",it definitely wasn't the first time she had brought it up.

She smiled wider,"Honey I know you wanna screw around and enjoy your freedom but you have a...a.. What's that word, Carl?"

Carl smirked,"I think the word you're looking for is 'responsibility'.",he said with a shudder.

April cackled,"Yeah that! Thanks baby! You have a 'responsibility' to the kingdom to get married and besides there's a law."

"Bummer bro isn't it?",Carl put in.

"So what? We are the royal family! Dad you are the King! Can't you change the law?",Sebastian asked, pleading

"Seb you know I would if I could but I can't. Parliament would never allow it and, unfortunately, we have to go through those geezers to do any law changing. Besides it isn't that bad son! So you have to marry during your 18th year? Big deal! I married your mom and we're happy! I'm lucky I fell in love but I had the same time frame as you and love still happened for me! Don't worry bro!",Carl tried to reason.

"I've never wanted to be married! It's not my thing!",he tried to tell them.

"Seb-baby you are going to get married and like it! It has to be this way and besides, I love weddings! I can't wait for the day I see my baby boy falling in love and saying vows and giving rings and kisses and...",April cooed but was interrupted by her son.

"Mother please, you're going to make me puke!"

April smirked,"We are going to town later today to do what I like to call 'spouse shopping' and I think that you're gonna love it Sweetie!"

"No! Dad please don't let her do this! Please? She's crazy and you know that! She's only going to make a spectacle of herself and ME!",Sebastian begged his smirking father.

"You gotta relax man! It's not a big deal! Besides, you won't go look for a spouse willingly so your mom has to step in. You know she loves doing these sorts of things anyway."

April jumped up with a scream of joy,"Then it's decided! Get ready baby boy! This is a day you are never gonna forget!"

That was exactly what he was afraid of.

**So what did you all think? I hope this chapter came out alright because I'm not too sure about it. Please review and let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! I am beyond happy and grateful for each and every one of you and your continued support! I hope you continue to enjoy reading this because I am having a blast writing it! Your reviews and alerts inspire me to continue writing!**

**With that said, please review! They make me want to wrap you all up with cuddles, cookies, and love forever! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Mentions of physical and emotional abuse but nothing too graphic.**

**Ch.3*A Typical Morning For Kurt Hummel***

_"Kurt! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!",Blaine called as he ran over to Kurt where he was standing in front of his open locker. _

_ Kurt beamed, brightly, as he saw his boyfriend walk over to him. "Ahh Blaine! Blaine with his black gelled hair, honey colored eyes, and dashingly bright smile!",Kurt thought when Blaine was finally standing before him._

_ "We need to talk.",Blaine said, simply._

_ Kurt, who wasn't expecting anything to be wrong, followed the love of his life into an empty classroom. Once they were inside, Kurt sat down on top of one of the many desks while Blaine shut the door. _

_ "No light?",Kurt teased,"I thought you said you wanted to talk, not have an unscheduled make-out session. Not that I'm complaining at all, mind you."_

_ Blaine just continued to stand in front of the door, far away from where Kurt was sitting, with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes downcast to the floor._

_ "I do wanna talk, Kurt.",his tone making Kurt nervous all of a sudden,"Look, this isn't easy so if you could just, not talk until I'm done than it would be easier for me."_

_ Kurt nodded, wringing his hands together in his lap, anxiously._

_ Blaine, still standing in the same position with his eyes staring at the floor, sighed,"I don't know what to do anymore, Kurt. I don't know what to say or how to act or even what I want anymore. This has been really hard on me and I've had to hide my own feelings just to make it OK. I don't think I can do it anymore, Kurt. You know that attention is important to me, and I know it's not everything, but it's still something. So not getting my fair share from someone I care about, someone who is __**supposed **__to care about me, is just wrong and hurting me. I know that things aren't easy and life and family get in the way, but what about me? I'm supposed to matter to, aren't I?"_

_ Once he cuts off Kurt can't help but cut in, he's so confused right now,"Blaine, I'm sorry that you feel this way and I'm glad you're sharing your feelings with me, but I have no idea what or whom __you're talking about."_

_ Blaine growls in frustration, actually growls,"You just couldn't do it could you? You can't shut up for even a minute, can you? God, you are so selfish, Kurt! This is exactly what I'm talking about!"_

_ Kurt feels like he's just been slapped,"Me? You were talking about ME?"_

_ "Of course, I'm talking about you, Kurt! Who the hell else would I be talking about?"_

_ "I'm so confused right now. Why are you talking about me? When have I ever not put you first? When have I ever shown you that I don't care about you? And most of all, if I was doing any of that and you've been feeling this way for awhile, why have you never said anything before?",Kurt asks, anger and betrayal backing his words._

_ "You're still making it all about you! This is about me, Kurt! This is about how you always ditch me to go be Rachels groupie or Quinns bitch! This is about you spending all of your time, outside of school, doing everything your step-mother says. You never call me or wanna go on dates with me, but you'll go shopping with your step family! You are always doing Quinn and Rachels homework or following them around like a lost puppy and it's pathetic Kurt! What about me? You're __**my **__boyfriend and yet you never do anything with me or for me! We hardly even kiss let alone have sex! I'm 17, Kurt, I should be out having fun and enjoying the physical and emotional pleasures of having a boyfriend. But no! Instead I have to see you spending time with people you hate! I know it's not entirely your fault and that they force you to, but couldn't you at least try! Am I even worth it to you? It feels like I do so much for you only to get nothing in return!",Blaine snarks with wild hand gestures._

_ Kurt is stunned as tears pour freely down his cheeks,"Are you serious, right now?",his tone eerily calm despite his inner pain,"Always ditching you for them? They force me to Blaine, I have no choice. You know that I belong to Terri until I am either 21 or married. Which means that Terri, Quinn, and Rachel can do whatever they want and I have no say in the matter. And you __**dare **__to call me selfish. You're not the one who has his step family treating him like a servant in his own home. You're not the one who gets publicly humiliated every day at school because you have to let your step-sisters walk all over you. You're not the one who starves or freezes for days at a time just for your step families amusement. You actually get to have a life, Blaine. And how dare you act like I don't try for you. For us. Need I remind you of that time just 3 weeks ago when I snuck out in the middle of the night to go see a movie with you. When I came home, Terri was there waiting and she beat me with a belt. I still have welts on my back healing from that. Or how about that time during our first month of dating when I thought they were all gone and I called you. Rachel came home early from Glee club and told Terri later. Do you remember what Terri did? She locked me in a closet, naked, for 3 days with no food, water, or warmth. So don't you dare tell me that I haven't tried for you. I can't kiss you that much, or even do more, because I have no choice Blaine. You know I can only see you during school but we have to be careful because of class, rules, and my step-sisters. And excuse me if I want my first time to be romantic and not some quickie in an empty classroom just because you can't handle your hormones. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to feed your enormous ego and attention whorish ways, but that's not my fault. Yeah you've really done so much for me, haven't you, Blaine? While Rachel and Quinn humiliate me, you know that looking the other way is definitely the best thing to help me. Or how you've known, even before we started dating due to our friendship, that Terri abuses me, just letting it go and not telling anyone is going to rescue me. Or now when you're here complaining to me about how bad __**your **__life is and how I'm just the world's most horrible boyfriend ever, even though you know nothing of what a bad life is. Good job, Blaine! You definitely deserve the boyfriend of the year award. __Let me just polish and hand deliver it to you like the pathetic little bitch I am, would you like that?",he ends sarcastically._

_ "You know what, Kurt? Fuck you! You are a pathetic little bitch! Let's all feel bad for Kurt because he is such a victim! Wah wah wah! I can't do this anymore, Kurt. It's over! We're over!",Blaine huffs before spinning on his heels and storming out of the room._

_ Kurt stares at the now open door he just exited in disbelief. Hours fly by, really it's more like 2 or 3 minutes, before he finally breaks down, releasing the worst sob since his father's death 2 years ago. _

Beep! Beep! Beep! Click! Kurt groans as he slaps his hand on the off button of his annoyingly loud alarm clock. He looks over to it to see that the time is 5:00 AM before, reluctantly, rolling over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. Go figure that the alarm doesn't go off until the end of a bad dream, but always right in the middle of a good one. He had, unfortunately, been dreaming of his breakup with Blaine every night for the past 2 weeks since it happened and last night was no exception. He really wished that he could get his mind off of it, but he couldn't, the wounds still too fresh and open for him to forget just yet.

Sighing, he threw back the ratty old sheet, that he has tried to mend repeatedly, and crawled out of his cot. He winced as his bare feet touched the ice cold wooden floorboards of the tower. His parents used to use the tower as an attic and many things were still stacked up here with him, it was very claustrophobic. Continuing to prepare for what promised to be yet another day full of work, abuse, and what he liked to call the "grin-and-bare-it" technique, he tried to keep his mind off of Blaine and on the chores he had to do today.

Walking down the creaky wooden steps of the tower to the main house, as ready as he was ever going to be, Kurt hummed to himself. He missed Glee club and Cheerios terribly. They had always been where he could truly be himself and do what he loved to do, perform. He opened the door to the entry of the tower and walked into the laundry room where Tina was taking clothes, they looked like Quinn's, out from the washer and placing them into the drier.

"Good morning, Kurt!",she chimed just as bright as ever.

He had always loved her ability to be happy no matter what happened,"Morning, Tina!",he placed a kiss on her cheek as he continued to walk through the room.

Leaving the laundry room, he entered the grand foyer only to see Sam sleeping on one of the plush benches right below a painting of Terri's hero, Marie Antoinette.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he crept over to the sleeping blond,"Sam? Sammy?",he poked him in the side as he whispered in the unmoving blonds ear,"SAM!",he hollered, making the blond jolt awake.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up.",Sam muttered when he saw it was Kurt.

"Every morning for the past 2 years, I've found you sleeping in a different spot when you're supposed to be working. You're just lucky _they've _never woken up early to see you.",Kurt stated, fondly.

"I really couldn't care less what Terri the Terrible and her demon spawn daughters have to say.",Sam said with his famous mega watt smile in place.

"You should. Terri doesn't have to keep any of you here and you know she won't hesitate to throw you out on the street with nothing. And what about Brittney? She would separate you two, you know she would. Sam, I know I always say this but, please be more careful. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to any of you. Especially when there's no way I can fix it. We just have to wait until I'm 21 and then we can get rid of them for good.",Kurt pleaded.

"Or until you get married.",Sam stated, matter of factly.

Kurt tried to stop the instant flash of pain that speared through his heart and he really hoped that Sam couldn't tell. Of course, Sam Piercevans was nothing if not observant.

"You're still dreaming about it, aren't you? The break up?"

Kurt, reluctantly, nodded,"It's been 2 weeks Sam. I need to get over this. Over him. I don't have the time or energy for this. Life is already stressful enough without adding heartbreak to the mix."

Sam frowned, something he never did often,"Kurt it's been _2 weeks. _It only just happened! You were together for 4 months and best-friends since childhood, and you've always been in love with him. Of course, it's going to bother you for awhile. You trusted him. You loved him. You thought you were both happy. You thought you were going to marry him sometime this year and spend the rest of your life with him. You thought he was going to be your knight in gelled up armor swooping in to rescue you from Terri the dragon ladies keep."

Kurt snorted at Sams joke about Blaine's hair gel obsession,"We don't always get what we want."

Sam made an exasperated but agreeing look at that,"Very true. But Lame Anderson was still being selfish and cruel no matter how you look at it. He was supposed to love and protect you and he failed. You deserve someone better, Kurt, and you will find him someday. I promise! Plain Blaine will regret this for the rest of his life while you move on to bigger and better things.",he finished with a saucy smirk.

Kurt laughed,"You are crazy Blondie! But thank you. You're my best-friend and I love you. You're always there when I need you."

Sam smiled and pulled him in for a hug,"Anytime Kurt. And you know that I love you to, bestie!"

Kurt huffed and playfully pushed him away,"Alright, we'd better get to work before the 3 stooges wake up."

Sam nodded,"I'll be mowing the lawn if you need me."

Kurt waved and continued on his journey to the kitchen to begin breakfast, feeling much better after his talk with Sam. He'd been trying his best to keep his emotions in check but he knew his friends had been able to pick up on everything. They knew him so well, just as he knew them. None of them could ever keep secrets from each other for long. Maybe that's what happens when you can only rely on each other to keep yourself sane.

He walked past the study where Brittney was dusting,"Good morning Brit Brit!"

She looked up with a smile, not stopping her dusting,"Morning Kurtsie!"

He walked a little further down the foyer and saw Mike mopping, or more like dancing with the mop, on the marble floor.

Mike looked up right as Kurt spotted him,"Morning, Kurt!"

Kurt smiled,"Morning, Mike. Wonderful dancing, as always."

"Just practicing for when we all finally get out of that woman's control and I can live my dream.",Mike said, dreamily.

Kurt sent him an endearing smile,"Someday you will, Mike. Someday you will."

Mike beamed and Kurt walked on, finally making it to the kitchen. He walked in and looked at the overweight chef clock on the wall, his mother had found it amusing when they had been in the marketplace, bought it, and it's been there ever since. The clock told him that it was 5:50. He had an hour before they would all be ringing their personal bells for breakfast. With that he got right to work.

They never made it easy on him. Terri was a woman who loved food, and could still maintain a perfect figure. For her, Kurt made a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a bacon and cheese omelet, 2 sausage patties, a large glass of orange juice, and a side of fried potatoes. The woman could definitely eat.

Quinn, on the other hand, hardly ate a thing and therefore was easiest. He gave her half a grapefruit, 1 piece of dry wheat toast, and a glass of iced vitamin water. He often wondered how Quinn was still alive with how very little she ever ate.

Rachel was the most difficult. Not only was she a vegan, but everything she does is to better her talent. Therefore, she required organic, high in energy and vitamins, and non-throat damaging foods. Nothing could ever be to hot, cold, acidic, bubbly, creamy, or hard. For her, breakfast consisted of a protein shake, tofu scramble, and a croissant. Her shake had to be exact every morning.

1c sliced strawberries

1c blueberries

1c sliced bananas

8oz coconut water

2TBS vanilla powder

1c almond milk

He had just finished decorating the trays when he heard all 3 personal bells ringing, incessantly, at the same time. Looking up at the clock he saw that it was 7:05, the way it always was when they rang. Balancing a tray in each hand and the 3rd on the top of his head, he had to learn how to do that quickly, he made his way out of the kitchen and up the grand, winding staircase. He reached Terri's room first.

"Good morning, step-mother.",he said, false cheerfulness in his tone as he set the tray in his right hand down on the empty spot at her desk.

Terri looked up at him through the mirror at her vanity where she was curling her long blond hair,"Good morning, Kurterella. How are you this morning?"

He felt the all to familiar urge to slap her but, somehow, resisted,"I'm very well, step-mother, and you?"

"I'll be better once we all leave to go shopping today. Make sure you tell my girls to be ready by 9 for shopping and a spa trip. I'm feeling the need to have a relaxing girls day.",she whined, as if she didn't do just that every day.

Kurt held tighter to the trays in his hands, having removed the one on top of his head into his available hand, and answered,"Of course, step-mother. Are you taking any of us servants with you today?"

Terri glared through the mirror as if he was completely stupid,"Well, you don't expect us to carry our own bags, do you? Do we ever go shopping without a servant? I swear, Kurt, you get stupider every day. It's really quite pathetic. You will be going with us today so you had better be ready too. I don't want to have to wait for your lazy, fat ass all day."

Kurt really should be used to it by now, but he still feels a stab of pain at her hurtful words every time,"Yes step-mother."

He continued to stand there, unable to leave until she told him to.

"Well go you moron!",she shouted, an incredulous look on her face.

He was all to happy to oblige. Finally out of the devil's lair, he braced himself to go face her demon daughters, dumb and dumber.

Quinn's room was first. He walked in to find her polishing her, freakishly large, tiara collection with a creepily lustful glint in her eyes.

Clearing his throat and trying to ignore how scary she can be, he said,"Good morning, Quinn. Your mother said that you are all going shopping and for a spa trip today, so be ready by 9.",he finished as he set her tray on her coffee table.

"Fine",she drawled, dreamily, continuing to polish her tiaras."On the bed I have a list of things I need you to do for me today. They must all be done today because I have a schedule that must be kept."

Kurt walked over and picked up the list, the way he did every morning, and skimmed over it. _"__Write out my Cheerios pep talk for the football game. Do my history report. Make me a sundress for my date with Finn, it's a picnic._"

He rolled his eyes,"Sure, Quinn."

"That is all.",she snapped at him before cooing at her tiaras,"Mommy loves you. Yes she does. Oh yes she does!"

He couldn't get out of that room fast enough, damn she was crazy sometimes. He finally arrived at Rachel's room, already hearing the buzz of her elliptical machine.

"Good morning, Rachel.",he called over the noise, setting her tray on her bedside table,"Your mother said to be ready by 9 for a day of shopping and spa treatments."

"Perfect.",Rachel said, obnoxiously loud and grating as always while staring intensely at a picture of Barbra Streisand,"Why are you not doing it?"

Kurt took a deep breath and squared his shoulders,"Rachel Barbra Goolsby you are a goddess of song. No one in Lima, or the world, compares to you. Least of all me. I am nothing but your bitch and I will never amount to anything. No one will ever want me and I might as well just bury myself in a hole in the back yard so no one ever has to see my pathetic face again. You are a star Rachel and even in my dreams I could never be better than you."

His face, as always, was a deep red in shame, humiliation, and hurt. Rachel, however, loved it.

"I just love hearing that! It's definitely the best part of my morning!",she squealed with delight,"Now if you don't mind leaving so I can continue to perfect my already flawless self for the world."

"Of course, Rachel.",he quickly said before running out of the room hand crumbling Quinns list.

He finally made it back to the tower where he worked on Quinns' list for the next 2 hours. When his alarm flashed 8:55 AM he made his way down to the grand foyer to await the step family from hell. At exactly 9, the 3 emerged on the stairs fully dressed and chattering away.

"Well, it looks like we didn't have to wait for your lazy, fat ass, after all. You did something right for once. I'm surprised.",Terri smirked, cruelly.

"It won't last mommy!",Rachel remarked.

Quinn laughed,"Yeah mommy! We all know that the only thing Kurterella does is find someway to completely screw up."

"It's the only thing he's good at.",Rachel finished.

Rachel and Quinn began cackling together as Terri beamed,"Come _girls_.",sending a pointed look at Kurt as she said it, which caused the hyenas to cackle louder.

Kurt followed them trying to drown out the feeling of worthlessness that they always brought to him whenever they were around.

**Wow the longest chapter so far! By the way I completely just made up Rachel's protein shake and have never tried it, so if you do and it's awful please don't blame me! Lol**

**I would like to apologize to Erik Lestrange. I'm sorry if my mixing of the modern day and aristocracy time periods have upset and confused you. I thought it would be clever to mix the modern day time period that Glee is with the aristocracy time period that Cinderella usually takes place in. I did say that this was an AU, but if it upset you than I'm sorry. I have to say though that in order to stay true to the Cinderella story, I do find what I've done to be necessary. It also works best for what I have visioned for this story. **

**Thank you for all of the messages you've sent me in regards to your concern. I'm glad that you are sharing your thoughts with me :) To anyone else that may be bothered by anything I've done with this story, I apologize to you also! I really appreciate all of you and your comments, good or bad. **

**So what did you all think? Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know by clicking on the ever delightful blue button below with the words "Review this chapter" on it. I would love to hear what you all thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow you guys are all amazing! Your reviews and alerts have been making my days so thank you all so much! The response to this has been incredible! Thank you! **

**Many of you were telling me how you couldn't wait for Kurt and Sebastian to meet. Well, I am happy to announce that they will finally meet in this chapter! Yay! I'm just as excited as you guys, I've been waiting to write them meeting ever since I started this!**

**So without further adieu, please enjoy the chapter! And remember that reviews make the author want to write more!**

**Ch.4*The Lima Marketplace, A Perfect Place To Fall?***

**Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian was having a really bad day. First he had to deal with his crazy parents this morning talking about his unwanted yet inevitable marriage, then his father decided to pull him aside for his annoying "kingly lessons" with Prime Minister Hiram Berry who was completely off his rocker, and finally he is sitting in the back of a limo with his overbearing mother who won't stop talking about "spouse shopping", whatever the hell that was. Needless to say, it had been a frustrating day for him.

He was sick of people telling him where to go, what to do, what to say, how to act, how to dress, and who to hang out with. It always felt like he couldn't just be himself. Like he always had to be someone else, namely, who everyone else wanted him to be. No one in his life really cared about who he was, even Jeff always expected him to be princely and perfect. Everyone always thought that being royalty, being the prince, was all fun and games but it's not. Sure you get to tell everyone what to do and get everything you want, but the responsibility, expectations, and lack of freedom were not worth it in his opinion.

"...and then we're gonna go to the bar at the end of town, they always have the best margaritas, and hopefully you can find some hot piece of ass down there. Whoever you marry has gotta be a hottie, Seb-baby! We can't have ugly people ruling Lima or continuing our family line. Well, I guess if you marry a man, so long as he doesn't have the ability to get prego, than you ain't gonna have to worry about continuing our family line, except through a surrogate. But either way, your spouse has gotta be a looker! I suppose...",April droned on, showing no signs of stopping.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked out the window as they began to entire the Lima marketplace. He smiled as he watched a group of boys playing hackeysack outside of the arcade where the owner was sweeping and smiling at them. When the limo continued on he saw a guy, about his age, walking down the street with his arm around a girl while the two shared an ice cream cone and laughing together when some got on the girls nose. He saw a family that consisted of a mother, father, teenage girl, and little boy sitting at a table at the outdoor cafe and talking animatedly to each other, smiling. Sebastian leaned his head against the tinted window as he observed his surroundings. He had never had what these people had.

When he was a boy, all he had was Jeff who had always preferred to be indoors and would spend his time reading, studying, or playing board games. Sebastian wasn't complaining though, his best-friend did go outside, but he never wanted to do anything risky or against the rules. Sebastian had always been a risk taker and loved defying the rules, what was the point to many of them anyway, they were only made to make sure that he forever acted like the perfect little prince. Like one of them was never stay out in the sun for to long or else you'll freckle or burn. He was always told that this was to keep him safe, but he knew it was because prince's always had to look perfect.

He thought of the family at the cafe. The closest he had ever had to a delightful family dinner was the last time he saw his grandfather. The old man was the most amazing person Sebastian had ever known. All of the other family dinners were either prim and proper, when they had guests, or filled with his parents insanity and pestering. He longed to live a normal life, or to at least find someone who could help ease the stress and boredom of royal life. He had yet to find a person who could do that.

The limo stopped in front of a lingerie boutique and Sebastian gaped. His mother, on the other hand, laughed giddily.

"Here we are! Are you ready to begin spouse shopping, honey? We'll start with some sexually adventurous types to see if anyone in here tickles your fancy!",April cawed with a boisterous laugh, leaving the limo without waiting for his response.

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands, trying to talk himself out of killing his mother. It was going to be a long and humiliating afternoon.

**Kurt's POV**

"What do you think of this one, mommy?",Quinn asked Terri, walking out of the changing room in a dark green cocktail dress.

Terri was sitting on a stool outside of the changing rooms, Kurt standing behind her laden with bags and boxes,"Too dark."

Quinn quickly turned back into the changing room, passing Rachel who was wearing a bright pink mini dress,"What about mine, mommy?",Rachel inquired

"Too short."

Rachel ran back into the changing room and Terri sighed,"It is so difficult having two such beautiful daughters.",Kurt had to resist rolling his eyes,"A mother's only wish is to have beautiful, healthy, and talented children. Not every parent gets that, I mean look at what your parents got. But I was lucky that both of mine were born and have grown up to be perfect."

Kurt gritted his teeth,"Of course, step-mother."

Quinn came back out in a turquoise shirt dress.

Terri beamed, clapped, and stood up,"Perfect darling! You look gorgeous!"

Quinn beamed and ran over to the full length mirror to inspect herself.

Rachel raced out, eager to get equal if not better praise, in a black wrap dress.

Terri squealed,"Rachel, sweetheart! You look absolutely lovely!"

Rachel laughed and jumped up and down,"I knew you would love it, mommy!"

Kurt continued to look around the clothing store, bored out of his mind. They had been at this for 4 hours and he was beyond ready to be done.

"Alright girls! Go get changed and then we will pay and go.",Terri stated.

The girls rushed back and did as they were told. By the time they had finally left, Kurt was carrying four more bags.

"Terri Delmonico!",an overly dramatic voice called out and Kurt saw Terri cringe.

Kurt had to fight back a laugh while his step family all shared similar looks of horror, as Lima's resident wannabe drug dealer and Broadway star, Sandy Ryerson, ran up to them. Sandy has been head over heels in love with Terri ever since the 3rd grade, despite the fact that she had always been cold to him he always said it was a sign of inner fire. Kurt felt his day begin to brighten, he always found it amusing when Sandy came around, even though the man was extremely creepy.

"Sandy, I have told you before and I will say it again, I hate you! I want nothing to do with you or your third class way of living. I am shopping with my daughters and you need to leave.".Terri recited the speech she gave him every time, always hoping it would work even though she knew it never would.

"That's never stopped me before, my angel.",Sandy said, grabbing her hand and beginning to lift it to his lips.

Snatching it away as if she'd been burned, Terri screamed,"Do not ever touch me you filth! How dare you? You are nothing but scum and will never been anywhere near good enough for me! I would never sink so low!"

Sandy gave her a contemplating look while pointing down to his lower half,"Not even if I offered to let you suck m..."

"AHHH!",Terri screamed, face looking scandalized.

She began to run away, Rachel, Quinn, and Sandy all chasing after her. Kurt laughed under his breath and began to adjust the many boxes and bags, preparing to go after them. Once he finally had them and began running after them, he crashed into another person.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!",he began to frantically apologize while trying to gather all of the bags and boxes.

"No it's my fault. I was the one who stopped in the middle of the road, not you.",an alluring voice answered.

Kurt looked up into the face of the most handsome man he had ever seen and his breath caught. Little did he know he was looking into the face of the man who would change his life forever.

**Sebastian's POV**

"What about her, sweetheart?",April asked, pointing to a busty blond girl who reminded him to much of his mom to be healthy.

"No.",he said, fighting off the shiver of disgust at the similarity.

"OK. What about her?",she pointed to an overweight black girl with a bitch complex, if the way she was yelling at her boyfriend about a corset was anything to go by.

"No.",he said, boredom evident in his tone.

"Don't sound so bored, sugar.",April smirked.

"Yes?",a nasally voice that belonged to a girl who resembled an overly excited chipmunk, asked.

"Huh?",April asked, confused.

"You said my name. I figured you saw my name tag and needed my help, since I work here.",the girl, Sugar, answered.

Sebastian looked at her name tag which did in fact say, Sugar.

He smirked,"No but thank you."

She smiled at him and walked away.

"Well that was weird, huh?",April laughed,"Imagine that. Cute name though, Sugar. Princess Sugar? Someday Queen Sugar maybe?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at how obvious it was what she was asking,"No, mother. Not her either."

April pouted,"Well, poo! Don't you worry, darling! Mama's gonna find someone around this marketplace that you'll like. Maybe we just need to go somewhere else."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to protest but she was already headed out the door. He pressed his fingers to his temples and began to walk after her. They wound up going to the cafe, flower shop, doctors office, grocery store, and toy store.

Leaving the toy store with his mother calling out,"To the bar!", he wanted to scream.

Having had enough, he stopped in the middle of the street and prepared to yell to get his mother to stop and listen to him for once, when he was suddenly knocked over. He saw bags and boxes fly everywhere before a melodic voice cut through his musings.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

He snapped out of it and began to help the young man pick up his scattered items,"No it's my fault. I was the one who stopped in the middle of the road, not you."

His breath caught when his eyes met with the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't be sure what color they were, they looked like a mixture of blue, green, and gold.

"I'm still very sorry!",the man said, eyes still locked with Sebastian's.

Sebastian shook his head and forced himself to look away, he realized he couldn't do it for very long. It was like he felt drawn to this man.

"I should get back to my step family.",the man said, sounding reluctant.

Sebastian felt lost in the beauty of the man, he had never seen such beauty before. Dark chestnut brown hair, pale smooth looking skin, those breathtaking eyes, a voice that made his heart skip a beat, an adorable button nose, and pink plump lips that were made to be kissed. When he let his eyes travel further, he felt himself begin to drool at the sexy, slender body of this man. Sebastian stared for a few moments longer before the man began to walk away and his words finally clicked for Sebastian.

"No wait! Please!",he called and all but ran over to him,"What's your name?"

"What?",the boy looked taken aback, as if no one had ever asked him that before.

"Your name.",Sebastian answered, letting a warm smile grace his lips.

"Oh. My name is Kurt."

"Kurt.",he let the name roll on his tongue, loving the way it felt tumbling out of his mouth,"That's a very beautiful name."

Kurt smiled,"I suppose. Thank you..?"

"Sebastian.",he quickly answered.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian felt he could pass out. He has never loved hearing his name more than he did in this moment.

"So do you live here in Lima or are you visiting?",Kurt asked.

Sebastian was shocked. Did Kurt really not know who he was?

Sensing Sebastian's shock Kurt was quick to backtrack,"I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude of me. Of course, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, Sebastian. I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable. I should go."

"Yes I live in Lima!",Sebastian answered quickly, trying to keep Kurt there,"It's just that most people don't ask me that but it's OK. So what about you? Do you live in Lima?"

"Yes I do. I have my entire life.",Kurt answered.

He had been in Lima his whole life and Sebastian had never seen him? If he hadn't been feeling frustrated with palace life and rules before, well he certainly was now.

"So have I."

Kurt smiled,"And to think we've never seen each other before now. Well, I suppose that does make sense. I don't get out much."

Sebastian smiled, companionably,"Neither do I. I'm always being cooped up in the pa..house. My parents have very strict rules and give me very little freedom. Sometimes it feels like I'm..",he trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"A prisoner in your own home?",Kurt asked, knowingly.

"Yes. Exactly.",Sebastian was astounded that Kurt had picked up on it.

Kurt nodded with a soft, sad smile,"I understand. I feel the same way. My father died 2 years ago and I live with my step-mother and step-sisters, we don't get along too well. My step-mother doesn't like me leaving the house without her. And I have strict rules and no freedom at home, as well. So, I understand completely."

Sebastian looked at him, sympathetically,"I'm sorry about your father, Kurt. But where's your mother? If you don't mind me asking."

"She died when I was 8.",Kurt didn't hesitate to answer.

"Kurt, I.."

"It was a long time ago. Both of their deaths were. It's alright. I'm alright.",Kurt answered, surprisingly not bitter.

"You must be very strong to deal with losing them both so young and then dealing with a strict step-mother.",Sebastian stated, impressed.

"I try to be.",Kurt said, "I didn't think anyone else would ever understand what it was like."

Sebastian felt his breath catch as he continued to stare,"Neither did I.",and before he could catch himself,"Do you have a girlfriend, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head with an adorable giggle,"It would be a boyfriend and no I don't have one."

Sebastian felt his heart heighten with victory,"I don't have either one either. Do you maybe want to go...?"

"Kurt!",he was interrupted by the biting voice of a curly haired blond woman with a cold expression who was followed by two young women, a blond who looked just like her and a brunette with a few of her features, obviously her daughters. He knew instantly that this was Kurt's step family, but he didn't pay them too much attention.

Kurt looked panicked when he turned back to face him.

"Coming, step-mother!",he called and turned back to Sebastian,"I'm sorry, Sebastian. I have to go."

Sebastian watched him go in horror,"But when will I see you again?",he called after him.

Kurt stopped, turned, and opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a louder and angrier shout of ,"KURT!"

He flashed Sebastian an apologetic look and ran off after the three women. Once he was there, the four began to walk away, Kurt constantly looking over his shoulder at Sebastian.

Sebastian had the urge to run after him, and he almost did, when he heard,"There you are, Sebby! I wondered where you'd gone! You can't run off like that, love-muffin! You about scared me to death!",April cried, flinging her arms around him.

He couldn't even answer as he watched Kurt disappear around the corner, after looking back at him one more time. His heart felt heavy and he was suddenly in a mixture of the worst and best mood ever. He knew he had just met someone who meant something. Someone worth fighting for. He looked over to his mom, as she started pulling him in the direction of the bar, with only one thought in mind. He had to see Kurt again.

**So what did you all think? I have to admit that I'm a little nervous about this chapter so if you could review and tell me what you thought, I would be eternally grateful. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! They make me unbelievably happy! You are all so amazing and I appreciate the support!**

**I feel like I need to apologize for this short chapter. It's a filler chapter to give me more time to write the next one and get things going in this story. I wanted to give you guys something, even if it isn't as good as I'd hoped, rather than nothing. **

**Please review, they make me want to write more! Enjoy!**

**Ch.5*I Can't Forget***

**Kurts POV**

"You stupid little fuck-up!",Terri yelled from the passenger seat as Kurt drove the cherry red Lamborghini Reventon to the spa,"You know that where we go, you follow! And who was that boy you were talking to?"

Kurt tried not to smile at the mention of Sebastian,"I don't know. We just bumped into each other and I had to pick up the bags."

"That still doesn't explain why you were standing there talking to him instead of finding us the way you're supposed to! Looks like I will just have to punish you again.",Terri said gleeful at the thought.

Rachel and Quinn laughed from the back seat.

"Lock him in the closet again, Mommy!",Rachel suggested.

"No! Beat him with the belt, Mommy!",Quinn begged.

Terri was quiet for awhile, deep in thought, making Kurt grow more nervous by the second.

"We'll see when we get home. I have to think of something good for how horribly you humiliated us!",she snapped.

"You're gonna get it good this time.",Quinn sing-songed in his ear, cruelly.

Rachel said to Quinn, loud enough so everyone could hear it,"Remind me to grab my camera."

Quinn giggled as a response and Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. Before the bile could rise, a pair of stunning green eyes flashed in his mind and he suddenly didn't care what they did to him. Those eyes and Sebastian's words,_"You must be very strong to deal with losing them both so young and then dealing with a strict step-mother."_,made him feel strong enough to handle anything. He had wanted so desperately to hear what Sebastian was going to say.

_"Do you maybe want to go...?"_

Go? Go where? What was it that he was going to say? He knew whatever it was his answer would've been yes. He may have just met him, but he felt as if he would follow Sebastian anywhere. And he felt terrible that he hadn't been able to answer Sebastian's last question.

_"But when will I see you again?"_

_ "_Later! Tomorrow! Whenever you want! Forever!"

Kurt had wanted to shout this at him, a little glad that he hadn't because those answers would've been humiliating, but none the less it was how he felt. He didn't need a genius to tell him that he was in love with Sebastian. He couldn't believe that he, of all people, had just experienced love at first sight. It was something he had only read about or seen in movies it was never something that actually happened, well except to his parents. He really hoped he would see Sebastian again soon.

It was the thought of Sebastian that kept him calm as they continued to tease him all the way to the spa.

**Sebastians POV**

Sebastian had finally been able to drag his, now drunk as a skunk, mother out of the bar and into the limo after 3 hours. The woman definitely loved her liquor and had fought him, and anyone who ever tried to take her liquor away, every step of the way. She had finally been drunk enough that he had been able to get her away without any fuss, she was practically unconscious.

"Vera vie goooin, S-s-s-sebboi?",she slurred, hardly understandable.

"We're going home, mother. You're drunk and you need to get to bed.",Sebastian answered after he had gotten them both safely into the limo.

"W-eh-h-y?"

Sebastian chose to ignore her all the way back to the palace. When they had, finally, arrived, Sebastian dragged her out of the limo and into the arms of his waiting father, who wasn't surprised by her drunken state.

"The bar at the end of town?",Carl asked Sebastian, who only nodded.

"Cerrrl? I wuv 'ou!",April cackled.

"I love you to, April. Let's get you inside.",Carl picked her up and carried her inside.

It was finally quiet and Sebastian took a deep breath, enjoying the rare moment of peace in the palace. Of course, it only made it easier to think of the enchanting young man whom he couldn't get off his mind no matter how hard he tried. Kurt was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was also the only person Sebastian had ever met who truly understood and cared about what it was like to live the way he did. He had felt an instant connection with Kurt and he never wanted Kurt to go. Every time Kurt had walked away, it was like Sebastians heart bled for him to stay.

Sebastian was going to ask him if he wanted to go out for dinner sometime, but Kurt's step-mother, who had the most horrible timing by the way, had interrupted. Actually she had interrupted twice. Sebastian knew that it wasn't Kurt's fault that he had to leave or that he couldn't answer him, but he really wished he could've heard what Kurt was going to say.

"Would he have told me to fuck off? Would we have made plans to meet again soon?",Sebastians thoughts raced on, filling him with even more longing.

He knew that there was something about Kurt that he couldn't live without, he didn't know how he had been living before meeting Kurt anyway. Sighing he went into the palace and then the elevator to go to his room. He fell onto his bed, still in his clothes from the day, and almost instantly was asleep. That night he dreamt of multicolored eyes and a dazzling smile.

**Hopefully this wasn't too terrible for you all. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will make up for it though! **

**Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know by consulting the, hard to miss, blue "Review this chapter" button. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Thank you all so much for all of the reviews and alerts! It means so much to me! I'm so sorry about how long it took for me to get this chapter out, real life got in the way for a bit there. But here you guys go! Please review and Enjoy!**

**Warning: Mention of abuse but nothing too graphic**

**Ch.6*The Prince Is Giving A Ball***

**Sebastian's POV**

When Sebastian woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find that the day felt just like any other day. He had been expecting the entire world to feel differently to him now that he had found "the one". Instead, he woke up, got dressed, and did his usual morning activities. Morning workout with Jeff, Kingly studies with his father and Prime Minister Hiram Berry, a royal fitting for some new clothes; his mother always insisted, and breakfast with his parents. All in all it was a very regular morning for the Prince, that is, until breakfast was coming to an end.

"Sebby, your father and I were talking this morning and we've come to a...a... What is that word, Carl?",April asked, her alcohol soaked brain cutting short on her as always.

"A decision, honey.",Carl stated without looking up from the papers that were spread out before him.

April beamed and clapped her hands together,"Decision! That's it! Thank you, baby!",Carl glanced up at her with a smile for a second before resuming his work,"We've come to a decision, Seb-baby! We need to help you find someone to marry! Everything we've done so far has been a big pile of crud and hasn't worked. So! We are throwing a ball, or more like, YOU are throwing a ball! Genius, right?"

Sebastian could only stare at the woman who gave birth to him. Was she serious? A ball? That is the "genius decision" they made? He looked over at his father, who was still working on the documents in front of him and appeared to have stopped listening a while ago.

"Father? You can't be serious! How is a ball supposed to help?",he questioned, incredulously.

Carl looked up,"What do you mean how is a ball supposed to help, Seb? Why wouldn't it help? How couldn't it help? A ball means that we get all of the eligible and worthy young men and women in the kingdom in one place for one night. A ball means that you get to meet everyone and it will help you make a decision on who you want to marry. A ball means that this is it, bro. If you don't make a choice at the ball then your mother and I will pick your spouse for you.",Sebastian began to argue but Carl just spoke over him,"We don't wanna have to do that, dude! But we will because you HAVE to get married! It's a part of your job as a Prince, son! So I suggest that you really, really try at this ball to find someone. Love will come later."

"Honey, I know this isn't what you want, but you don't have a choice. And it's not all bad! You get to have a bunch of young men and women all over you! YOU! It will be a ball in your honor! What's wrong with that?",April chimed in, optimistically.

"What's wrong with that is that I don't want to go to this stupid ball where I have to parade around and act like I care about all of this when I don't! I don't want to marry or even meet any of these people! I met someone yesterday and he is who I want to marry!",Sebastian fumed.

April squealed with jubilation while Carl looked shocked, yet overjoyed.

"That's wonderful, son! Why didn't you tell us?",Carl asked.

April ran over to Sebastian and clutched his head to her chest, "Seb-baby, this is perfect! I've been waiting for this day ever since you were born! Finally my baby is in love and wants to get married! We must send someone to get this man at once! We have to meet him! What's his name, Sweetie?"

Sebastian grinned, "His name is Kurt."

Carl smiled, "Awesome, bro! What's his last name so we can send someone out to get him?"

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer and froze,"I...I don't know his last name."

April waved her hands in front of her to try to calm down the growing panic,"That's OK. Just give us his address and we'll find him that way."

Carl smiled, relieved, while Sebastian continued to look distraught,"Well he lives in Lima.",he supplied, hopefully.

"Well, that's great but we need an address.",Carl said,"Or even a phone number?",Sebastian shook his head,"Family members names? Drivers license number? Social Security number? DNA?",Carl continued, pleadingly, while Sebastian shook his head at each question.

April's lips were pressed hard together while she looked sadly at the marble floor of the dining room, "I'm sorry, honey, but without any of this information there's nothing we can do. Maybe he will show up at the ball."

Carl smiled, encouragingly, and Sebastian let a slow, sad smile grace his lips,"Yeah. Maybe. Excuse me."

With that, he got up and left the dining room in search of Prime Minister Hiram Berry. He is going to get his hands on the kingdom's registry and the Prime Minister is going to help him. He found the Prime Minister in his office on the second floor of the palace.

"Prime Minister, I need your help with something!",Sebastian called as he stormed into the office.

Prime Minister Hiram Berry looked up from the laptop on his desk, standing when he saw the Prince, "Your Highness.",he bowed, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I need the Kingdom's registry. There's someone I absolutely need to find.",Sebastian said.

The Prime Minister looked thoughtful for a moment, "May I ask why you need to find this person?"

"I want to marry him."

The Prime Minister nodded, "You fell in love with this person?"

Sebastian nodded as a dreamy smile appeared on his lips, "The moment I saw him."

"And you don't know where he is?"

Sebastian could feel his patience growing thin,"No I don't know where he is, that's why I'm here for the registry. All I know is his first name and that he lives here in Lima. So will you kindly give me the registry?"

"Do you know how old this man is?"

"No, but I assume he's around my age, maybe a few years younger. Why?",the Prince asked, weary of the interrogation.

"Because the registry only lists the names of people who pay taxes. And to pay taxes, one has to be old enough for a job. Does this young man have a job?",Hiram implored.

"I DON'T KNOW! ALL I KNOW IS THAT HIS NAME IS KURT AND THAT HE LIVES WITH HIS STEPFAMILY IN LIMA. HIS DAD DIED 2 YEARS AGO! SO STOP QUESTIONING ME AND GIVE ME THE DAMN BOOK!",Sebastian hollered, finally losing what little patience he had.

The Prime Minister sighed, stood up, and walked over to a massive bookshelf that was off to the side of the office,"This is the most recent registry.",he handed the gigantic book to the Prince,"Good luck, Your Highness.",he finished with a bow.

Sebastian took the book and ran out of the room, throwing a quick,"Thank you!",to the Prime Minister as he left.

He clutched the book to his chest like it was a life preserver. This was the only option he had left to finding Kurt. He didn't want to go to the stupid ball where Kurt may or may not show up. He wanted to find Kurt and marry him NOW! Arriving at the library, the Prince sat down and opened the registry to the first page. He was going to find Kurt!

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt woke to a claustrophobic feeling, pain all over his body, and complete darkness. The memory of arriving home last night all to fresh in his mind and body to be forgettable. After the spa trip, Terri had taken him into the basement, with Quinn and Rachel giddily watching, and beaten him with a belt before throwing him into the closet, locking him in. He had been in the closet, bleeding and cold, all night, it was Terri's favorite way to punish him. The 3 of them watched the other servants in the home like a hawk whenever this happened. All of them, especially Sam, were famous for trying to bust Kurt out and take care of him, only to receive gruesome punishments of their own. Kurt was leaning against a vacuum, the only thing keeping him from being a bloody mess on the concrete floor, when he heard Quinn's high-heeled shoes clanking on the floor as she arrived home.

"Mommy! Rachel! Come quick!"

He could hear the thundering noise, very much like a stampede of elephants, of Terri and Rachel rushing down the stairs. He figured that it must be their egos and black hearts that weighed them down enough to have footsteps that loud because they definitely did not have heavy bodies in any way.

"What is it, Quinny?",Terri called,"What's wrong, dear?"

Kurt could tell that Rachel was right on her heels,"Q, what is it? Are you alright?",Rachel screeched.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Everything is wonderful!",Quinn answered, clearly excited about something,"I have amazing news!"

Everyone, Kurt included, waited with bated breath for her to continue. It took a lot to get Quinn Goolsby that excited, she was usually cold and indifferent about everything.

"I was in the market today, buying a new pair of shoes for my date with Finn, when an official from the palace came into town and announced that THE PRINCE IS GIVING A BALL! HE"S LOOKING FOR A SPOUSE!",she screamed.

The 3 of them all began to scream and celebrate for awhile before Terri interrupted,"When is the ball, honey?"

"In a week. Apparently they want to get the Prince married as soon as possible.",Quinn responded.

"A WEEK?",Rachel, overly dramatic as usual, gasped,"But that doesn't give us any time at all to prepare!"

"No it doesn't, Sweetheart, you're right!",Terri agreed,"We must get started at once if one of you are to marry the Prince. I have been waiting for this day ever since the both of you were born. No one deserves this more than us! I have raised you both to be perfect, and you are, but now is the time to really harness that perfection. Come girls!",she clapped and the clicking of her heels indicated that she was walking away, "We have work to do!"

"Yes, Mommy!",her demon spawn daughters chimed together as they eagerly followed after her.

Kurt sat quietly in the closet, processing this information. A ball? That sounds like so much fun! Kurt had never been allowed to go to any of the balls or celebrations when his father was alive. Burt had always believed that Kurt was to young to partake in them. And, of course, Terri would never let him go to a friends house let alone a ball! Terri letting him go was like asking Rachel to give up a solo to let someone else shine for once! In other words, it was never going to happen! Kurt couldn't help but feel horrible for the Prince. He wondered how the Prince felt about basically being hung out like a piece of meat for all of the desperate, eligible vultures in the kingdom to gnaw on. It must be difficult to have people making all of your decisions for you, including when you will get married. Kurt didn't know much about love, but he did know that it doesn't work like that. You can't force love and sometimes it takes time, time that the Prince didn't have. The Prince must feel so trapped.

Kurt gasped. Just like him! Just like...Sebastian! He sighed at the thought of the man that he had instantly fell in love with. He knew it was pathetic, they had only just met and hardly knew anything about each other, but Kurt loved him. He had dreamt of Sebastian last night.

In his dream, Sebastian had found him in the closet, picked him up, and carried him away to safety. He saw Tina, Mike, Brittany, and Sam walking right behind him to freedom. He remembered looking up into those stunning green eyes, only to see them already looking back at him. Then, before he could process anything, Sebastian lips were on his and the rest of the world disappeared.

It was a wonderful dream. A dream that would probably never come true. He knew he would never see Sebastian again. With that dismal thought in mind, Kurt passed out, the pain in his heart equal, if not more than the pain in his limbs.

**So what did you all think? Please let me know! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts from the bottom of my heart! Seriously the enthusiasm you all show for this is unreal and blows my mind every time! It definitely inspires me to keep writing!**

**It's finally time to meet Kurt's Fairy Godmother, hence the title of the chapter lol! I hope you all like who it is because I do! ;) And it's a long one for you guys!**

**Warning: some mental/emotional abuse (It's Terri, Quinn, and Rachel! We can't expect anything less, evil bitches! Lol) **

**Please review and, most of all, Enjoy!**

**Ch.7 *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo***

**Sebastian's POV**

"Arms up, Your Highness.",the seamstress snarled, she had been having a difficult time doing the finishing touches on his jacket due to his lack of listening.

Sebastian, begrudgingly, did as he was told, still not in the mood to put up with this crap. It was finally the night of the ball and he was in his room with the seamstress and a few servants to help him get dressed. It was another one of the many reasons why he hated being a prince. He can dress himself whether they believe he can or not, he's not an idiot! Well, not a complete idiot that is. He was definitely an idiot for not getting Kurt's phone number or even his last name. The registry had been useless, he hadn't found Kurt there. His only hope was that Kurt would show at the ball tonight, but Sebastian wasn't getting his hopes up. The guests were, for the most part, invitation only with the exception of the people who found a way to smuggle their way in. He really hoped Kurt was one of them, unless he received an invitation which would be even better, preferred actually.

"Sweetheart, you look wonderful!",April cooed, barging into the room and nearly making the seamstress stab him in the arm with the needle due to her shock.

Sebastian glared at his mother who was draped in a strapless, hot pink; as if he expected any other color, floor length gown. It had a dropped waistline with the bottom looking all bunched up, was skin tight, and the satin fabric was so sheer that it reflected the light. Her hair was piled high on top of her head and interlaced with her white gold tiara. Her choker necklace, dangling earrings, and bracelet were also white gold and, like her tiara, had hot pink diamonds embedded in them. Her lips were smeared in her usual hot pink lipstick and her eyes and cheeks were caked with makeup. She definitely stood out, that was for sure. Yet, she somehow made it all look beautiful together, despite the extremity of it all.

"You do to, Mom.",he answered.

April smiled as she spun in a small circle,"I couldn't resist this one, honey. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. It just screams me, doesn't it?"

He nodded because he had to agree with her, that dress does scream his mother. Well, it will be easy to find her tonight if he needs her, that dress will be like a lighthouse in the ballroom, not to mention that she has a way of making herself seen and heard whether one likes it or not.

"Finished.",the seamstress said, obviously relieved, as she got her supplies together and left with a bow to them both, the servants following after her.

Once they were alone, April rounded on him,"Honey, I know you don't wanna do this tonight, but I promise you that it will all be alright. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. And maybe your Kurt will be here tonight! Maybe he's on his way right now!"

Sebastian couldn't resist a smile at the thought,"I hope so, Mom. I'm actually prepared already just in case he does show."

April's face took on a confused look,"Prepared for what? To see him?"

"That, and to propose.",he took a small rectangular box out of the inside of his jacket and looked at April, who was waving her hands wildly.

"Seb-baby! When did you get a ring?",she shrieked.

"I placed the order the same day I told you and Dad about Kurt. It came in this morning, right on time. I will only marry Kurt, Mom. Inviting anyone else to this ball in hopes that I'll choose one of them to marry is pointless. I love Kurt and only Kurt.",he stated, matter-of-factly.

April nodded,"Then let's hope that he comes tonight, baby. Because I want you to marry him to, I can see how much you love him. That's all your Dad and I ever wanted when it came to you being married. We always wanted you to be in love just like we were before we got married. I've been so blessed with the life I've been given, Sweetheart. I was born into a wealthy and loving family, was the star in my glee club which made me popular all over school, met and fell in love with your Dad, married him, became a Queen, and was given the most important thing I've ever had, you. I have always been happy, but it wasn't until the day I married your Dad and realized that I would have him and a beautiful future that I saw what I had been missing all my life. And then you came along and I finally saw what happiness truly was! I want that for you to, darling! So I pray to every possible higher power that's out there that Kurt comes tonight because if not, then we're going to have to crush those dreams we've had for you because of a law that we can't do anything about.",she walked over and wrapped him in one of those comforting hugs that only a mother can give,"Don't give up hope just yet, Sebby."

Sebastian hugged her back just as tightly and, before he could stop it, the words he didn't often say to her came tumbling out, "I love you, Mom."

"Oh, I love you to, Sugar pie.",she responded, sounding near tears as she rubbed his back, soothingly.

They broke apart when a knock came to the door, "Your Majesties! His Royal Highness, King Carl, is wondering if you are ready yet? Guests are beginning to arrive.",a servant girl called through the door.

"Please tell him that we are ready and will be down in just a sec!",April called back as she ran to the vanity to check her makeup.

"Yes, My Queen!",the servant said and Sebastian could almost feel her bowing outside the door before racing away to do as she was told.

"Huh, well!",April exclaimed, trying to get herself together after their emotional moment,"Are you ready, handsome?"

Sebastian took a deep breath, "As I'll ever be, I guess."

April frowned and stomped over to him, "Well, you're not gonna feel any better about it with attitude like that. Turn that frown upside down, politely walk down to that ballroom, kindly greet everyone, and dance with all of the eligibles whether you are considering them for marriage or not. At least, keep up appearances until Kurt arrives. OK?"

Sebastian sighed with a roll of his eyes, "Fine."

Nodding, April put her arm in his and led him to the door, "Good. Let's go then before your Dad scares everyone away or starts to worry."

Sebastian let himself be dragged down to the ominous, in his opinion, ballroom, sending up one last prayer that Kurt will be here tonight.

**Kurt's POV**

It had been a long, hard week for Kurt and his friends. Preparing three demanding divas for a ball where two of the three were hoping to be picked as the Prince's bride-to-be was no easy task. For Kurt it was even more difficult because of his still sore body, the wounds and malnourishment from a week ago still healing up, and his need to prepare his own attire for the ball. Terri was actually going to let him go to the ball! He thought she had been joking when she had told him, but she wasn't. She said it was only to keep up appearances, especially since his father had been a member of parliament. He honestly doesn't care what the reason is, the fact that he gets to go is all that matters. He was just putting the finishing touches on his hair when the door opened a smidge and Brittany was there.

"Knock, knock.",she said with a smile as she peeked around the door at him,"Wow, Kurt, you look amazing! How did you get that outfit done in time? Did you have elves come in during the middle of the night to help?"

Kurt giggled,"I really don't know how I got it done, Brit, but I did. And thank you! I'm glad you like it."

"Terri said it's time to go. Sam's already downstairs waiting to drive you all.",she said, frowning when she said the she-devils name.

Kurt nodded and followed Brittany down the stairs of the tower, both of them chattering about what they think the ball will be like. He saw Sam standing at the bottom of the grand staircase with Mike and Tina by the wall behind him. They all cheered, clapped, and fussed as he emerged from the tower, Sam even going as far as to bow with a, "Your Highness!" Kurt blushed as he thanked his friends and the five of them began to gush about how Kurt looked. They were interrupted by Terri, Quinn, and Rachel coming down the stairs. There was no denying that the three of them all looked beautiful in their ballgowns.

Terri had a strapless, floor length Grey and black dress. The top was Grey with the skirt being black and a beaded belt design around the low waistline. It was made of satin fabric and had a mid open back. The skirt poofed out a bit, while the top clung just right to her torso. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that rested on the middle of the back of her head with her bangs sweeping across her forehead. She wore a black diamond necklace with earrings to match and full arm length gloves which had pointed tips on the shoulders.

Quinn was in a strapless, floor length baby pink, almost white, gown. It had a basque waistline with sequins all over the flowing skirt. The bodice had a few vine like designs all over the front with corset lacings in the back. She wore a pair of white diamond dangling earrings and a white diamond bracelet. Her hair was in a curled up-do on top of her head. She looked the very definition of the word Princess.

Rachel had on a purple V-neck, halter, floor length gown with a dropped waistline. There were sequins all over the bodice and skirt with a zipper in the back. Under the breast part of the bodice there was a pleated silver belt like design that wrapped around and a little circle rested below that, revealing a little bit of skin. She wore only a pair of silver diamond earrings and a huge diamond and pearl studded, flower hair clip. Her hair was in a ponytail with a cascading back, her curls bouncing with every movement.

"You all look great.",Kurt chimed.

Terri raised an eyebrow at him, while Quinn and Rachel gave each other twin confused looks, "And just what are you all dressed up for, if it can even be called dressing up?",Terri asked.

Kurt looked down, self-consciously, at his hard work, "The ball. You said I could go to keep up appearances."

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, Terri burst into laughter, "You foolish little girl! Did you really think that I was going to let you go to the ball? Oh, Kurterella, you are always good for a laugh! Hey! You know how they say everyone is good at something? We finally found something you're good at, besides fucking everything up that is.",Kurt tried to fight off the tears he could feel pooling in his eyes,"Aw. Is the girly little fuck up gonna cry? Is he gonna make a moron out of himself yet again?",she made a show of observing him closely,"I think he is!",she began to cackle with laughter.

"Seriously? You thought we were gonna let your ugly ass go to the ball with us? Like we would ever allow that humiliation!",Quinn snapped.

Rachel glared at him,"Do I even need to say anything to express how completely idiotic you are? You're a slave, not anyone who deserves to go to the ball!",she huffed,"and what is that monstrosity that I'm assuming you're trying to pass off as clothes?"

"I-It was-s supp-posed to be my outf-fit for the ba-all.",he answered, inwardly cursing himself at not being able to keep the shake out of his voice.

"Well, it's hideous!",Quinn cried,"And I don't like hideous things being around me! It's already bad enough that I have to look at you everyday!",she marched up to him and ripped the right sleeve of his suit jacket clean off.

"Quinn, please don't!",Kurt begged, knowing the second after he did it that he shouldn't have.

Rachel's eyes lit up with glee as she stormed up to him and ripped his left pant leg off at the knee. She and Quinn cackled while Terri just stood back to watch, a cruel smile on her lips.

The girls tore his suit until there was no way he could fix it and were continuing to tear it until Terri spoke up,"That's enough girls! We have to go or else we'll be late. Can't keep the Prince waiting.",they all walked out to the car, including Sam who looked like he wanted to intentionally crash the car, and Terri turned back to Kurt,"Goodnight.", she then shut the door.

Kurt instantly was on the floor, face in his hands, as he sobbed. He heard and felt Brittany, Tina, and Mike all drop to the floor beside him and wrap their arms around him. What had he ever done to them to make them hate him so much?

"A couple of fucking bitches if you ask me!",a snarky voice rang out from the grand staircase behind them.

The all turned to see a beautiful, Latina leaning against the banister. She had long black hair, deep brown eyes, lovely tanned skin, and a kind yet devious grin. She was wearing a skin tight, V-neck, red mini dress with the sleeves stopping at her elbows and a fur vest. Knee high, black boots covered her feet.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?",Mike cried.

The woman cocked an eyebrow, never losing her grin,"Name's Santana and I am Kurt's Fairy Godmother. I've come to help and magic is how I got in, Jackie Chan."

They all looked at her, incredulously, while she stared back, clearly amused by their shock.

Kurt was the first to break the silence,"My what?"

Santana smiled, a real smile,"Your Fairy Godmother, my sweet baby gay."

"But...but that's impossible!"

Santana shook her head,"Nothing is impossible, sugar lips. I am your Fairy Godmother and since I can see that you are all confused, let me break it down for you. The job of a Fairy Godmother is to help those who are most in need of it. We go all over the world and help fix people's messed up lives, but only if they deserve it. Like you, Kurt. Your life is very messed up. I've been watching you for awhile, just waiting for the notice to come my way saying 'Hey Santana! Go help that pretty boy down there who's being treated like complete shit by his step family for no reason at all!' Well, it finally came my way and here I am."

Kurt shook his head,"But there are so many people who have it worse than me. They should be the ones with a Fairy Godmother, I'll get out of here eventually while some people are stuck with their problems for life."

Santana beamed,"And that is one of the many reasons why you have a Fairy Godmother and a lot of those people don't. You have an amazing heart, Kurt! It's about more than just who has it the worst. To deserve a Fairy Godparent you have to have it bad, have a good heart, the will to change bad things and help people, to not abuse the gifts you will be given, and Kurt that's you in a nutshell. Some people may be desperate for a Fairy Godparent now, but the second things start turning around they turn greedy and selfish, forgetting why they were blessed with a Fairy Godparent to begin with. That's why we study potentials so much before coming down to help anyone, we have to make sure that they really deserve our help. You do.",she finished with a shrug.

"Well, thank you, Santana. I really appreciate you being here to help me."

Santana made a face as if to say "Duh!" before looking a little more closely at him,"I really hope that you plan to wear something better than that to the ball. No offense, but ripped clothes are more for a rave, not a ball."

"They destroyed the suit I made.",Kurt said, feeling a fresh onslaught of tears brewing.

Santana nodded,"Do you wanna know why they hate you so much?",Kurt nodded,"Terri was instantly jealous of how much your father loved you. She is used to always being the center of attention and having everyone in her life put her first. Even Quinn and Rachel's father put her in the same category as them. In my opinion, the kids should always come first with the spouse being a really close second. But no, Terri was tied with the girls, so when your father put you first she couldn't handle it. And then there's the fact that you're so damn beautiful and likeable that you could be married in a heartbeat and she would lose her personal punching bag. She wants to keep you forever, Kurt. She already has plans to keep you here, even past 21. Quinn hates you because you're a much better cheerleader and could be more popular than her. Quinn has this obsession about being popular and the only person who could stand in her way is you. You have amazing leadership ability, a strong body and mind, and people are drawn to you. Quinn envies that because she's just a natural born bitch and no one likes her. They only follow her around because she's the captain of the Cheerios. And Rachel hates you because you are a million times more talented and more likeable than her. She's unbelievably annoying and selfish and she hates that you're not. Unlike her, you have the chance of actually making it on Broadway or Hollywood. She's good, yes, but she isn't phenomenal like you. She has no chance of getting on that stage in New York. Why do you think she parades around making you tell her and everyone else how much better than you she is? It's because she needs that to keep her from facing the truth. And Quinn treats you like a personal assistant because she wants to feel superior to you because she can't measure up. And Terri just wants to keep you under her thumb. They are all afraid of how much better you are than them at everything. You are forced to do Quinn and Rachel's homework because you are so much smarter than them and they need your brain to get into a good college. You are hidden from the world so that no one takes an interest in you and steals you away. They make you wear rags and get dirty so that they can try to hide your beauty. They are jealous and afraid of you, Kurt. That's it. That's the mystery behind the hatred."

Kurt thought about this,"But I'm not all that Santana."

"Yes you are, Kurt. Those are some of the many reasons why we all love you so much.",Tina's soft voice rang out.

"That's another reason why you're better than them and deserve a Fairy Godmother. You have people who love you and if I help you, then I also help them.",Santana clarified.

Kurt smiled, accepting this even if he didn't completely believe it.

"So, we only have a little bit of time so let's get started.",Santana said,"First we need to fix that,",she pointed at Kurt's torn suit,"and then we will get everything else going."

She snapped her fingers and Kurt's torn clothes turned into a gorgeous trim fit, charcoal suit. The fabric had a gorgeous sheen that caught the light perfectly with every move he made.

"Santana this is breathtaking! Oh my..I...Thank you!"

"Kurtie you look so beautiful!",Brittany exclaimed.

Tina replied, or tried to through her tears,"I wish I had a camera! Kurt you look stunning!"

Mike nodded,"You definitely clean up good, Kurt. Sam's gonna be pissed that he missed this!",he finished with a light chuckle at Sam's misfortune.

Kurt bowed,"Thank you. Thank you."

Santana smirked,"Do I have excellent taste or what? I'm glad you like it! That's Versace you know."

Kurt gaped,"The designer?"

"The designer.",she responded as if it was nothing, "Now to item number two on my list, transportation. Let me see what are the classy people driving these days?"

She thought for a few more minutes and then snapped her fingers yet again.

"Go outside and let's see if you like it.",Santana mused.

"So that's it? No magic wand or spells? No gorgeous sparkling gown or wings? Just snapping your fingers in a red mini dress?",Tina asked.

Santana glared daggers at Tina,"So I'm not your everyday Fairy Godmother. Sue me. I don't believe in all of that unnecessary glitz and glamor. I believe in getting the job done and being myself to do it. It is superbly annoying when other Fairy Godparents decide to do that shit. Not me! Santana Lopez is Santana Lopez and that's it. I guess if Kurt doesn't like me then I'll just go."

Kurt spun around so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash,"Who said I didn't like you? I think you're a wonderful Fairy Godmother and I like that you're you! Please don't leave!"

Santana turned back around,"I was only trying to guilt trip our little Geisha over here, baby doll, no worries. I'm not going anywhere. Now go outside and check out the hot ass car I picked out for you."

They all ran outside to see a red and black Begotti Veyron sitting in front of the house.

"That is the most expensive car in the world right now.",Santana bragged, "It costs $1,700,000."

"Santana, you are amazing!",Mike gasped.

"Yes she is! Santana, thank you! I can't believe you are doing all of this for me!",Kurt agreed.

"Yeah I know and it's nothing, Kurt. You deserve this remember? That's why I'm here.",she answered, "Now for item number three, the invite."

She snapped her fingers and an engraved invitation appeared on the hood of the car, personally addressed to Kurt.

"I know you are all probably thinking 'Well, what about the step-bitches?' Kurt it is vital that you show up to that ball as yourself. Yes there will be consequences because they will not be happy about you being there, but going to the ball tonight, as yourself, is the first step towards changing the rest of your life. Also, the lives of your friends. I can't tell you why or how, stupid rules prevent us from telling what the future holds; which I often wonder if it's because the future is so uncertain and can change at anytime, but just trust me on this. Go to the ball.",Santana states, "You have everything you need now."

"How can I ever truly thank you?",Kurt asks, overwhelmed by everything that has just happened.

"By going to the ball and having a fantastic time.",she smiled at him, shooing him toward the car.

Kurt waved at the four of them as they waved back with words of encouragement. He started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, unbelievably excited. He was finally on his way to the ball.

**Yes? No? Maybe so? Please let me know with a review! Cuddles and Cookies for those who do! Below are links to the dresses and suits that our ball-goers are wearing. **

.com/Prom-Dresses/PD4123/ **April's Dress only in Hot Pink**

. **Terri's Dress**

. **Terri's Gloves**

**.com/Prom-Dresses/PD1797/**** Quinn's Dress**

**.com/Prom-Dresses/PD1752/**** Rachel's Dress**

**.com/us/emporioarmani/suit_**** Sebastian's Suit**

**.com/s/versace-collection-trim-fit-charcoal-suit/3225814?cm_cat=datafeed&cm_ite=versace_collection_trim_fit_charcoal_suit:395382&cm_pla=suits/sets/wardrobers:men:2_piece_sets&cm_ven=nextag&mr:referralID=cfc1207b-a826-11e1-8e16-****001b2166becc**** Kurt's Suit **

**/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/1.**** Kurt's Car**

**.com/imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1093&bih=494&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnsr&tbnid=qBDiGs8BQeHF6M:&imgrefurl=/lamborghini-reventon/&docid=AbW1mWmC0bgNFM&imgurl=.com/assets/images/12/2009/09/Lamborghini_Reventon_Roadster_&w=1100&h=733&ei=BKbCT8rGO4PCgAeLuIzJCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=505&vpy=196&dur=1923&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=169&ty=106&sig=109851169127071428337&page=1&tbnh=116&tbnw=174&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:155**** Terri's Car because I forgot to link this back in Ch. 5. Hers is supposed to be Red**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**SOME OF YOU HAVE ASKED ABOUT THEM SO, HERE ARE THE LINKS THAT I TRIED TO PUT IN AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER. THEY ARE OF THE BALL CLOTHES, HOMES OF KURT AND SEBASTIAN, TERRI'S CAR, AND KURT'S CAR. **

**JUST TAKE OUT THE PARANTHESIS (AND ADD ANOTHER (/) AFTER THE (HTTP:/) BECAUSE THERE'S SUPPOSED TO BE 2 (/)'S AND FF WON'T LET ME PUT THEM IN) AND PUT EVERYTHING TOGETHER AND THE LINKS SHOULD WORK. FOR SOME REASON, FF HATES LINKS! LOL I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS! **

(http:/) (www.) (helenebridal) (.com) /Prom-Dresses/PD4123/ **APRIL'S DRESS ONLY IN HOT PINK**

(http:/) (www.) (tjformal) (.com) /729672/products/Night-Moves-2012-Prom-Dress-6434 (.html) **TERRI'S DRESS **

(http:/) (www.) (greatlookz) (.com) /product/3GLFE7080/20-Button-Opera-Length-Slip-on-Gloves-with-pointed-hem-to-the-shoulder (.html) **TERRI'S GLOVES **

(http:/) (www.) (helenebridal) (.com) /Prom-Dresses/PD1797/ **QUINN'S DRESS**

(http:/) (www.) (helenebridal) (.com) /Prom-Dresses/PD1752/ **RACHEL'S DRESS **

(http:/) (www.) (armani) (.com) /us/emporioarmani/suit_cod49119894uf (.html) **SEBASTIAN'S SUIT **

(http:/) (shop.)(nordstrom) (.com) /s/versace-collection-trim-fit-charcoal-suit/3225814?cm_cat=datafeed&cm_ite=versace_collection_trim_fit_charcoal_suit:395382&cm_pla=suits/sets/wardrobers:men:2_piece_sets&cm_ven=nextag&mr:referralID=cfc1207b-a826-11e1-8e16-001b2166becc **KURT'S SUIT**

(http:/) (www.) (thehousedesigners) (.com) /plan/balmoral-6048/ **THE PALACE**

(http:/) (www.) (thehousedesigners) (.com) /plan/the-retreat-at-waters-edge-3236/ **THE HUMMEL HOUSEHOLD **

(http:/) (www.) (thesupercars) (.org) /top-cars/most-expensive-cars-in-the-world-top-10-list/ **KURT'S CAR IS NUMBER 1 (BUGATTI VEYRON-I PUT IN THE WRONG PRICE IN THE LAST CHAPTER BTW. OOPS. I PUT IN THE PRICE OF THE BASE VEYRON INSTEAD OF THE BUGATTI VEYRON) & TERRI'S CAR IS NUMBER 4 (LAMBORGHINI REVENTON-HERS IS CHERRY RED)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: First of all, Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! It means the world to me! Second, I apologize (and thank you for your patience) for how long it took me to get this next chapter out. The 31st was my birthday, my step-siblings (they live in a different state) arrived a few days ago and will be here for half of the summer, my friend is getting married this weekend and I'm in the wedding party, and (due to rumors of the M rated section here on FF being shut down) I've been making sure that my livejournal and tumblr are all ready with my fics just in case. **

**With that being said, I will continue to post on here, as well as livejournal and tumblr, until they shut the M rated section on here down. My livejournal is struckbycolfer and my tumblr is cassiegleek1 (there is a link to my fics page on each of these) **

**Please review and Enjoy!**

**Ch.8 *Kill Me Now***

**Sebastian's POV**

It was becoming more and more difficult as time went on to keep the, extremely forced, smile on his face. He had been at this for the better part of two hours and he wasn't sure of how much more he could take. He had just finished dancing with a beautiful, slightly overweight, young black woman when he felt like rolling his eyes. He looked over to see his father giving him a pointed look, apparently he had rolled his eyes despite trying not to anyway, and his mother glaring at him. He forced a bigger smile, more like a grimace, as the announcer said the name of his next dance partner.

"PRESENTING MISS QUINN GOOLSBY!"

Sebastian looked over at the long line of eligibles to the front, where a stunning blond woman was practically gliding over to him. She was wearing a very pretty strapless light pink dress, her hair was curled on top of her head, and diamonds hung off of her wrist and ears. She had gorgeous hazel eyes and a flirtatious smile as she stopped in front of him and gracefully bowed, eyes locked on his the entire time. He politely bowed back and they began to dance.

"You are a divine dancer, Your Highness.",she stated, impishly.

He had to resist glaring at her, they had only just taken the first couple of steps,"Thank you."

Her eyes continued to bore into him and it was all he could do not to back away. It was like she was trying to force something into his head, more than likely to force him to pick her.

He cleared his throat,"So what sort of things do you like to do?"

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt pulled up to the palace, where the valets were waiting, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He opened the door, stepped out, and handed the keys to a lovely young woman who greeted him with a smile. He nervously returned it and made his way toward the entrance, but not before being stopped by a familiar voice.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? Wow! You look incredible and where did you get that car?"

Kurt beamed,"Hi, Sam, and thank you! You will never believe what happened tonight! I have a Latina fairy godmother named Santana and she gave me this suit and the car and an invitation for the ball! I get to come to the ball, Sammy! Brit, Mike, and Tina were all there and they saw it and I can't believe this is happening to me!"

Sam stood, frozen, and gaped at Kurt, whose eyes looked a little on the wild side,"Right, yeah, well, that's awesome Kurt! I'm, uh, really happy for you, as well as a little confused, but I'll go with it. Have fun in there, Kurt, but be careful of The Terror and her two trolls!"

Kurt smiled and hugged him,"I will."

They waved and Kurt continued to walk up the front steps until he arrived to the doorway, where a professional looking man was waiting at a podium with paper and a pen.

"Welcome! May I see your invitation, please?",he stated, surprisingly, warmly as Kurt handed the beautiful invitation over to him,"Alright then Mr. Kurt Hummel, are you eligible?"

Kurt nodded, blushing furiously.

"Right then! We shall put your name on the list and if you would just wait at the end of that line over there,",he pointed to a line of excited young men and women at the top of the stairs,"the Prince will dance with you in due time. Please have a wonderful time tonight and the best of luck to you, Mr. Hummel.",he finished with a smile that Kurt couldn't help but return.

"Thank you!",Kurt replied before walking over to the end of the line and peering over the shoulders of the people in front of him.

He saw many people dancing, eating, and mingling. He could see a lovely couple with expensive ball clothes and lavish crowns on the top of their heads, he could only assume that they were the King and Queen, talking to Terri. The Queen was doing the majority of the talking, her hands animated and her smile bright, while the King had his arm wrapped lovingly around her waist as he nodded and smiled along with everything she said. Terri looked cold and evil, which she is, compared to them. Her smile was fake and obviously forced and her eyes bore, almost glaring, into the Queen. Her posture was stiff and very much represented a snake about to snap forward into an attack at any moment, while her finger nails clacked, as if annoyed, against her glass of champagne. Of course, anyone who glanced over would think she was having a great time and enjoying her conversation with the royals, unless they really knew her that is, she is a master of deception after all, but Kurt knew better.

He saw Prime Minister Hiram Berry off on another side of the gorgeous ballroom drinking away while his husband, LeRoy, chastised him about it. As his eyes scanned the ballroom again, he noticed Sandy Ryerson lurking closely to Terri, staring at her like a starving wolf would his first meal in ages. Shaking his head as he tried to hide a giggle, he looked to the front of the line he was in and saw Rachel was next. He followed her eyes to where Quinn was dancing with a familiar looking man, yet he couldn't quite make out his face from this distance, who could only be the Prince. Quinn had her scary Quinn determined look on as she, rather creepily, starred at the man in front of her.

The dance ended, he must have arrived half way through it, and Quinn bowed and whispered something in the prince's ear before she sauntered over to where Terri was still talking to the King and Queen.

"PRESENTING MISS RACHEL GOOLSBY!"

Kurt heard a man announce and watched as Rachel took a deep, dramatic breath and stomped, determinedly, over to the bored looking Prince. Everyone in the line took an anxious step forward and Kurt followed, he was now completely out of the hall and into the ballroom. He was nervous because now he was in plain sight and if someone were to look up at the top of the stairs, someone like Terri, Quinn, or Rachel, it could all be over before it even began.

**Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian watched as a rather insane looking, although very pretty, woman stormed over to him. She had dark brown eyes, tanned skin, and was very petite. She was wearing a purple, floor length, V-neck dress covered in sequins with her dark brown curls pulled back in a ponytail. There were diamonds on her ears and a flower diamond hair clip in her hair. He had felt himself cringe as he heard that she had the same last name as the scary blond woman he had just danced with.

The blond had sounded like a perfectionist whose only goal in life was to be a Queen. She acted like she was such a victim about everything in her life and that she deserved happiness and the royal treatment more than anyone else. He had to resist snapping at her about how self-centered she is and assuring her that, even if he wasn't already in love, he would never choose her. He was terrified by what he would find with this one as she bowed and smiled, a freakishly large stage smile, at him. He bowed and smiled, politely, back as they began to dance and talk. Well, she talked, always about herself, while he silently begged the musicians to play faster.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt felt bad for the Prince, who he still didn't have a clear view of, as he watched Rachel's mouth move a hundred miles a minute and her eyes shining, which could only mean that she was talking about her favorite subject, herself, as usual. About half way through their dance, Kurt froze and felt tears spring to his eyes, he had finally received a clear view of the Prince and he now knew why the man had looked so familiar.

"Sebastian?",Kurt whispered, his hand flying to cover his mouth as he starred at the man he loves and thought he would never see again.

_"The Prince! I am in love with the Prince! Sebastian is the Prince!"_,the words repeated in his head over and over as he watched Sebastian finish his dance with Rachel.

He knew he looked deranged with his wide, tear filled eyes, flushed skin, and mouth hanging open, stupidly, but he didn't care. He was looking at Sebastian with his own eyes again and not with the eyes from a memory or a dream.

**Sebastian's POV**

Sebastian, finally, finished the dance with the most annoying person he had ever met, and probably ever will meet. He wanted to kill himself after just the three or so minutes he had spent with her. He thought the blond was bad? He would marry that girl in a heartbeat over this one! She had spent the entire time talking non-stop, he thought his mother could talk a lot but this girl blew her out of the water, and it was completely about herself. How she was meant to be a star, how everyone was jealous of her, how she was better than everyone else, etc. He had never met anyone more conceited and frustrating before in his life. Sebastian finally felt like he could breath again, the woman had a way of making one feel smothered simply by her presence, as she bowed and walked away.

"It was wonderful dancing with you, Your Highness. I will be waiting for you or your people to come collect me for our marriage, since I know that no one else will be able to come even close to me.",she bowed and paraded away, head held high, over to where the blond and another woman, probably their mother, were talking to his parents.

Sebastian shook his head and looked over at the long line of eligibles, all the way up to the top of the stairs where he froze as his eyes locked on the one person he had been searching and waiting for all night.

"Kurt."

**I am so so so sorry once again for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out and also because it's so short. Real life sucks with how busy it can be sometimes. So what did you all think? Official Kurbastian interaction in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm Back! First of all, I am beyond sorry for the horribly long wait! You are all so amazing and don't deserve the wait I've put you all through. I feel terrible! The only excuse I have is that my life has been a whirlwind of crazy and busy lately and there is too much to list. I can tell you all that everything is finally normal again and you can start expecting regular updates again. Also, keep in mind that I will NEVER abandon this or any of my other stories! I am extremely thankful for your patience as well as your support, the reviews and alerts have been amazing and I appreciate each and every one of you more than you will ever know! Now, since I've made you all wait long enough, here is the next chapter. Please review and Enjoy!**

**Ch.9*So This Is Love***

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt's heart jolted when their eyes finally met for the first time in what felt like forever. His breath caught as he took in Sebastian's expression. The Prince's eyes were glassy and his mouth was propped open as if in shock, his gaze never wavering from Kurt's. Kurt had to fight back the urge to just run into those strong looking arms the way he has been dreaming of ever since they first met. He wanted to ring out the bells, fling out his arms, and sing out the news that he has finally found Sebastian again. The man he loves is literally at the very bottom of the staircase that he is standing on.

Without even realizing he was doing it, Kurt began to descend the staircase coming closer and closer to where Sebastian was standing and staring. He finally came to the bottom and the Prince was only an arms length away. Apparently that was too much for Sebastian because he instantly reached out for Kurt's hand, pulling him so he was about an inch away from his body.

"Kurt. You're here. You came. You're here! I thought I'd never see you again.",Sebastian exclaimed, pulling Kurt into his arms and flush against his body.

Kurt could hear and feel Sebastian's erratic heartbeats from where the side of his head was resting against Sebastian's broad chest, as well as his breath against his hair. Sebastian's arms, which really are as strong as they look, held him tightly, lovingly, one around his waist and the other around his back. Escape was not an option with how tight Sebastian was holding him, not that he would ever dream of escaping. He was exactly where he wanted to be.

Taking a deep breath and inhaling the deliciously manly smell of Sebastian, Kurt sighed,"I'm here. I didn't think I would be, but I am. I thought I'd never see you again either. I'm so glad I was wrong."

Sebastian's arms tightened just a little bit more,"You're just as beautiful as I remembered. I was almost convinced that I had dreamt you. But here you are and you're still an angel with the dust of the stars in your eyes.",he took the arm from around Kurt's back and brought his hand up to Kurt's chin, gently lifting it so that they were looking into each others eyes,"So beautiful. I have thought of no one and nothing else but you ever since the moment we met in the marketplace. You consume me, Kurt. Everything about you just makes my heart and soul scream for you and only you. I know it's crazy, but I love you, Kurt. I love you so much and, like I told my parents, I want to marry you. It's you or no one for me."

Kurt's eyes had widened and began to tear up half way through Sebastian's speech,"You..? You love me?"

Sebastian smiled down at him,"Of course, I love you! I didn't stutter, did I?",he replied, teasingly.

"You love me? You love me. You love me!",Kurt felt pressure building in his chest as his happiness grew, "Oh Sebastian! I love you too!"

"You do?",Sebastian looked extremely vulnerable.

The pressure finally boiled over and Kurt let out the largest burst of laughter he's experienced in years. He clung tightly to Sebastian's jacket as tears of happiness and love poured down his cheeks.

"Yes I love you! I never thought my feelings would be reciprocated."

Sebastian beamed at him,"Your feelings are more than reciprocated, beautiful. Now, I have something to ask you.",he pulled back and held Kurt's hands between his,"Will you dance with me?"

"I would be delighted, Your Highness.",he giggled, "Is there a reason why you didn't tell me that you are the Prince?"

Sebastian laughed as he pulled Kurt out to the dance floor, effectively continuing to ignore the eyes and silence of every person in the ballroom,"I could just imagine how that conversation would go. _Hello my name is Sebastian. I'm the Prince of Lima and heir to the throne. I've also fallen instantly in love with you and don't worry about running into me. So tell me about you._ I'm pretty sure that would have made things a thousand times more awkward. Besides, I think it may be better this way. That way we know that we can talk to each other and be around each other normally. I know there's still so much that we have to learn about each other, but I really hope that now that we've found each other that we can do just that."

Kurt smiled,"I hope so."

The hours passed on with the two of them never leaving the others side. They danced and mingled with many nobles, royals, and important people. Kurt was having a wonderful time until Sebastian said the words that he had been both excited for and dreading.

"Kurt, I'd like to introduce you to my parents."

Kurt tensed but nodded, preparing to face the inevitable. He felt the arm that was wrapped around his waist tugging him forward and he went, albeit a little hesitantly. They approached the King and Queen in no time and Sebastian grabbed his mother's hand.

"Mother. Father. There is someone very important that I want you both to meet.",they both turned and their kind eyes landed on Kurt,"This is Kurt, the man I was telling you both about."

King Carl was the first to speak,"So this is the man who has stolen our son's heart? It's very nice to meet you, bro. I'm Carl and this is April.",he explained as he shook Kurt's hand, warmly.

The Queen, April, didn't bother with handshakes and instead went right in for a hug, "So here's my Seb-babies soon-to-be-hubby, huh? Good to meet ya, Kurt! You can go ahead and call me, Mom!"

Kurt smiled, trying to hide his shock, and opened his mouth to answer but Sebastian beat him to it.

"Mother! Do you always have to be so obnoxious and inappropriate?"

She looked genuinely confused,"What did I do?"

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and began to hurriedly drag Kurt away. Kurt quickly tossed over his shoulder,"It was very nice to meet you!"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt! I am so, so sorry! They are ridiculous and have no filter and I just..."

Kurt put a finger up to his lips, effectively silencing him,"They are amazing Sebastian. I wish I could've had more time to talk with them.",he answers, mockingly,"But I understand. Besides, I would rather be with you."

Sebastian looked overjoyed at his statement,"Is that really what you want, Kurt? To be with me?"

Kurt paused for only a second before he found himself looking his Prince dead in the eye,"More than anything."

Sebastian looked contemplative for a few moments before he asked,"Would you take a walk with me in the garden, my love?"

Kurt felt a shiver run down his spine,"I would love to, my darling.",he mimicked.

Sebastian took his hand and led him outside. They walked, hand in hand for a while until they approached a gorgeous water fountain that rested in the very middle of the garden, the glow of the moon reflected on the marble of the fountain. Sebastian moved Kurt so that they were sitting on the edge and placed both of Kurt's hands in his, resting them on his lap.

"Kurt I know that this is only our second time meeting and being so in love so soon is very sudden, but I can't lose you again. I need to be with you always. Loving you, taking care of you, seeing you, I just need you, Kurt. You are what I have lived for since I met you and nothing will ever be the same for me again. But you have no idea how happy that makes me because what I was doing before wasn't living. I spent every moment of everyday hating the solitude and expectations of my life, dreading the moment I would have to marry and become King because it had all been decided for me. I never had any say on anything in my life, my parents and parliament even threatened to choose my spouse for me on many occasions. I want the person I marry to be my choice. But then I met you and fell in love, which wasn't my choice at all, and I am really glad I did. You and my love for you has given me the opportunity to make a decision of my own for basically the first time.",he paused as he stood up, before kneeling down on one knee in front of Kurt and pulling a small, black velvet box from the inside of his jacket.

"Oh my God!",Kurt exclaimed, placing his free hand over his mouth as his eyes teared up again.

Sebastian took a deep breath as his eyes locked with Kurt's again and he opened the box, revealing a gorgeous white gold diamond mens ring,"Kurt I want to spend everyday with you for the rest of my life. I want to have a family with you and rule this kingdom with you by my side. You've given my life a purpose outside of my birth right and I want you to be the choice that I will finally get to make on my own. I've spent every moment that we've been apart longing for the moment that we'd be together again. I've learned that it physically pains me to be away from you and that shows me more than anything how much I need to be with you forever. You are my life now, Kurt. I love you so much. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world? Kurt, will you marry me?"

The tears were streaming freely down his face now. Sebastian, heir to the throne of Lima and the love of his life, just proposed to him. He didn't hesitate a second before he answered.

"Yes! Oh yes! Yes! I'll marry you Sebastian!"

Sebastian's face broke out into the biggest smile Kurt had ever seen as he stood up, scooping Kurt into his arms and spinning him. Kurt giggled along with Sebastian as he was spun around in his fiancees arms. When Sebastian put him back on the ground and, finally, slipped the ring on his finger, it took everything in him not to collapse.

"We're really going to get married!",Kurt exclaimed, breathlessly.

Sebastian's only answer was cupping Kurt's face and tilting his head back, slightly. Kurt's breath hitched, he knew what was coming and it was something he had been dreaming of, anxiously. He felt Sebastian's soft but firm lips press against his in a tender but passionate kiss. The kiss started out slowly as they explored the uncharted territory, making Kurt sigh softly. That was obviously the only reassurance Sebastian needed because the next thing Kurt knew, he could feel an insistent tongue swipe his bottom lip, clearly asking for permission that Kurt was all too happy to give. He opened his mouth and that magnificent tongue began to tangle with his, fighting for dominance that Kurt let Sebastian have. They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes before they reluctantly pulled away, the need to breathe rudely interrupting their moment. Sebastian's forehead rested against Kurt's as they both smiled and giggled while trying to catch their breath. Sebastian was the first to break their comfortable silence.

"I believe an engagement announcement is in order, don't you?"

Kurt couldn't help the little bounce on his heels as he whispered in Sebastian's ear,"I do."

Sebastian released a groan and attacked Kurt's mouth with his own with more fervor then Kurt ever thought was possible. Kurt greedily drank it all in and gave back as good as he got. Kurt broke away first this time.

"Let's go make that announcement."

Sebastian wrapped his arm back around Kurt's waist as they walked back into the ballroom, smiles on their faces and eyes only for each other. Which is how they hadn't seen the person who had been outside with them and was witnessing the whole thing. And they were not happy.

**Dun Dun Dun! Thank you all so much again for reading this and please leave me a review. Also, I am so sorry once again for the wait! I love you all! Brownie points if anyone can tell me what song inspired some of the dialogue at the beginning of this chapter. Hint: Some of the dialogue are lyrics from the song. **

**Also, if any of you lovely readers are artistic and would like to make some cover art for this, please feel free. FanFiction offers the option for cover art now so to have one would be awesome! **

**Here is a link to Kurt's engagement ring. It's the ring on the bottom of the page. I know the link looks weird but FF wouldn't let me do it any other way. **

** (http) : / / buyantiqueweddingrings (dot CoM slash) tag/ mens-diamond-wedding-bands**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:Thank you to all of you amazing, wonderful people who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted me and this story! This story has hit over 100 story alerts! I still can't believe that I have that many people reading this story! Thank you all! It means so much! I apologize for the long wait, writers block is a bitch! But I've overcome it and here we are. **

**Please review. I love to hear what you all have to say! Enjoy!**

**Ch.10*Why Would A Fella Want A Boy Like Him?***

Kurt's POV

They made their way back into the ballroom with eyes only for each other, wrapped in each others loving embrace. Somehow, though Kurt had no idea how, they arrived in front of the King and Queen.

"Mother. Father. This is Kurt, my fiancee.",Sebastian said, barely controlling the excitement in his voice.

The King and Queen starred at him with their mouths gaping and eyes wide. Kurt lifted his hand to show them the ring that rested beautifully on his finger. The Queen was the first to break the silence as she screamed and took Kurt's hand in order to examine the ring more closely.

"FINALLY SEB-BABY! I TOLD YOU HE'D BE HERE! YOU PROPOSED? AHHHHHHHHH!",she screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

The King, much calmer than his wife, walked up to Sebastian and hugged him tightly while the Queen continued to clasp Kurt in her arms and gush over the ring.

"Congratulations, bro. I'm so happy for you! I'm so glad Kurt showed up. Now you can marry for love the way we have all always wanted you to."

Sebastian beamed, "Thank you, father."

"WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO! WE HAVE TO ANNOUNCE YOUR ENGAGEMENT TO THE WHOLE KINGDOM! THEN WE HAVE TO PLAN THE WEDDING! KURT HAS TO MOVE IN! WE HAVE TO PREPARE THE DATE, THE FLOWERS, THE GUEST LIST, THE FOOD, THE WEDDING CLOTHES, THE HONEYMO...!"

"Darling! Breathe! Yes there is a lot to do but for tonight let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the ball. We will begin everything else tomorrow.", Carl interrupted his overly enthusiastic wife.

Sebastian smiled at her, "Let's start by announcing it to everyone here, although I'm sure that they already know. Mother!",he said pointedly at her.

"What?",April asked with a shrug.

Carl shook his head before leading them all to the thrones and indicating to the trumpet players with a nod of his head. The trumpets rang out at once, demanding the attention of all of the guests, who did not need it for their attention was already on the royal family.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! I HAVE AN AWESOME ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! MY SON, CROWN PRINCE SEBASTIAN, HAS FINALLY CHOSEN SOMEONE TO MARRY! MAY I INTRODUCE MY SON'S, AS OF TONIGHT, FIANCEE, KURT...KURT!",he turned to Kurt.

"Hummel, Your Majesty, of Lima.",Kurt answered.

"KURT HUMMEL OF LIMA! SON OF?",Carl turned to Kurt again.

"The late Lord Burt and Lady Elizabeth Hummel, Sire.",Kurt answered again.

"SON OF THE LATE LORD BURT AND LADY ELIZABETH HUMMEL!",Carl concluded.

The room roared with applause and cheers, some half-hearted. Kurt knew that many people were upset at the moment. They were all there because they wanted either themselves or a loved one to marry Sebastian but he knew that they were also genuinely happy for him. He scanned the room, smiling and waving to the smiling and clapping people before him. Sebastian was doing the same beside him, one arm still wrapped securely and lovingly around Kurt's waist. He looked up at his fiancee who looked back at him, their eyes meeting, before they shared a warm smile. After a few moments, Kurt turned back to the guests and froze when his eyes met the cold and furious ones of Terri. He had forgotten that she was there. He looked to her left and saw the scandalized face of Quinn and then to her right to the outraged face of Rachel. He was surprised to see Blaine standing next to Rachel with his eyes glued to Kurt. Blaine's expression was unreadable and it probably scared Kurt most of all.

Blaine's POV

Blaine had never seen Kurt look so beautiful. The second he saw Kurt walking down those stairs and into the ballroom, he realized what a fool he had been to leave Kurt. Kurt with his beautiful face and big heart. He had started to walk over to him but was stopped when he saw the Prince doing the same thing. _"What?" _He watched as the Prince took Kurt into his arms, pulling him flush against his body. He saw the Prince's mouth moving but was too far away to hear anything. He saw Kurt's face though. Kurt looked like he was in heaven with his head resting against the Prince's chest as the Prince took a hold of his chin and literally gazed into his eyes. Blaine felt the pit of jealousy deep in his chest as he saw how glassy Kurt's eyes were as he gazed back into the Prince's eyes. Kurt had never looked at him like that before. Suddenly Kurt began to laugh as tears poured down his cheeks. Moments later they began to dance.

For hours Blaine maneuvered through the guests as he followed them around the floor. They did nothing but gaze at each other, smile, and whisper every now and then until they suddenly stopped. Blaine watched as they made their way over to the King and Queen. They didn't stay for long before the Prince hurried Kurt away and outside into the gardens. The second they left the entire ballroom erupted in an uproar of noise. People began to talk about the mysterious young man who seemed to have captured the Prince's attention. Everyone was trying to get as much information from the others as possible.

Blaine quickly and stealthily made his way out into the garden and hid behind one of the rosebushes. The rosebush was close enough to the fountain where the two sat on the fountain but far enough away for him to hide and not be heard. He felt his heart stop when he heard the Prince speaking to _his _Kurt and saw him open a box to reveal a...a _ring_!

"Kurt I want to spend everyday with you for the rest of my life. I want to have a family with you and rule this kingdom with you by my side. You've given my life a purpose outside of my birth right and I want you to be the choice that I will finally get to make on my own. I've spent every moment that we've been apart longing for the moment that we'd be together again. I've learned that it physically pains me to be away from you and that shows me more than anything how much I need to be with you forever. You are my life now, Kurt. I love you so much. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world? Kurt, will you marry me?"

Blaine felt the bile rising in his throat as he tried to telepathically put thoughts of himself and what they used to have in Kurt's mind. He hoped that Kurt would realize that he could never be happy without Blaine and would turn down the Prince's proposal. Imagine his surprise when the exact opposite happened.

"Yes! Oh yes! Yes! I'll marry you Sebastian!"

Blaine's mouth hung open, stupidly, as he watched the Prince spin a giggling Kurt around in his arms. He heard the two exchanging cheesy words that he was too much in shock to hear before they passionately kissed. Blaine literally saw red. Who the hell did this Prince think he was? Didn't he know that Kurt has always belonged to Blaine?

It was in that moment that he knew he had to do something to get Kurt back with him and away from the pretty boy Prince forever. As he watched the two all but skip back into the ballroom a plan began to form in his mind. He smirked as he got up and made his way back into the ballroom, ready to put his plan into motion.

Terri's POV

Terri was fuming. How dare Kurt come here! He knew he wasn't supposed to be here and how in the world did he know the Prince? What's worse is that he appears to know the Prince intimately. She watched as they had what appeared to be a very heartfelt reunion at the bottom of the staircase before they began to dance together for hours. Had Kurt been sneaking out? How could she not have known? He obviously hadn't met him at school because the Prince didn't attend public school. Kurt was never at the marketplace without her or her girls. She never allowed Kurt to answer the door at home. She was at a loss for how he had met or even spent time with the Prince.

She was trying to figure out what to do when Quinn and Rachel raced over to her, the both of them distraught.

"Mommy, what do we do?",Quinn wailed.

"How could this have happened, Mommy?",Rachel whined.

Terri sighed, "I don't know, girls. But I promise you this, Kurt will NOT get away with this! I will make that boy suffer more than he's ever suffered before! One of you WILL marry the Prince! Don't worry my darlings! Mommy will take care of everything!"

Terri continued to try to think of a plan as she watched Kurt and the Prince talk to the King and Queen and then go outside. A while later they came back, looking far too happy if you asked her, and made their way back to the Prince's parents. At that same time a young man with too much gel and beautiful hazel eyes who looked very familiar approached her and her daughters.

"Lady Hummel, I don't know if you remember me. I am Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt's ex-boyfriend and childhood best-friend."

Terri eyes widened in recognition,"Ah yes, the one who he had been depressed over. What do you want?"

Blaine smirked at her,"I was just outside and overheard the Prince proposing to Kurt and Kurt said yes."

Terri felt like fire could explode out of her ears.

"WHAT? How could this happen!"

Blaine's smirk stayed firmly in place, "I have a plan to get them away from each other. Kurt will be mine and one of your daughters will marry the Prince. Are you in?"

Before Terri could say a thing she heard the trumpets and then the King spoke up.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! I HAVE AN AWESOME ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE! MY SON, CROWN PRINCE SEBASTIAN, HAS FINALLY CHOSEN SOMEONE TO MARRY! MAY I INTRODUCE MY SON'S, AS OF TONIGHT, FIANCEE, KURT...KURT!",he looked at Kurt, "KURT HUMMEL OF LIMA! SON OF? SON OF THE LATE LORD BURT AND LADY ELIZABETH HUMMEL!"

The applause broke out and Terri met Kurt's eyes. How dare that boy not give her any credit! He should've told the King that he was her stepson! Terri turned to Blaine as the applause continued.

"I'm in."

Blaine's only response was a blinding smile and a nod of his head.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know with a review. Also, if I have any readers who are artistically able and would like to make a cover art for this story, I would greatly appreciate it. I thank and love you all!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone! I know it's been far too long since i've updated and the only excuse I can give is that life has been crazy as well as extreme writer's block. But i'm back now and I finally have the next chapter. Hopefully I still have people reading this. **

**Ch.11 *The Plan***

Kurt's POV

Kurt woke up the next morning with feelings of both immense happiness and fear. He was in his tower at home and preparing to do his morning duties for the last time. He was moving into the palace the very next day by order of the King and Queen and he couldn't be happier. The ball last night had been right out of a dream and he had been worried that he would fall asleep that night and awaken this morning to realize that it had all been a dream. Luckily, he had risen and instantly looked down at his hand to see his engagement ring still on his finger, gleaming beautifully in the morning sunlight. Finally ready for what was promising to be a trying day with his stepfamily, Kurt opened the door of the rickety, old tower and made his way down the creaky, wooden steps. Opening the door he saw Tina in the laundry room as always, Rachel's clothes were being done first this morning.

"Good morning Tina.", Kurt beamed.

Tina gave him a sympathetic look before quietly answering in a somber tone that wasn't like her at all, "Morning Kurt."

Kurt looked back at her in confusion as he continued to make his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. _"What was that all about?"_

Entering the grand foyer he heard a distant humming. Looking up he saw movement outside of the huge window and gasped. _"Sam's actually working! I normally have to wake him to get him moving!"_ he thought as he watched Sam mowing the front lawn. Shaking his head at the oddity of it all, he continued to make his way to the kitchen only stopping when he came across Brittney.

She was dusting the study just like every morning only instead of her permanent smile and odd conversations with only people she can see and hear she was silent and frowning.

"Morning Brit-Brit."

She looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling and tears brimming her eyes, "G-G-Good morn-n-ing Kur-r-rt.", she stuttered.

Kurt was terrified. Brittney was never upset. NEVER!

"Brittney? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering she just shook her head and continued to dust with a sniffle.

"Brit?", he tried again but to no avail. She continued to dust, pretending he wasn't there.

Walking on he saw Mike mopping the grand foyer minus his usual dancing. He stopped when he saw Kurt, shook his head sadly, and continued mopping.

"M-Mike?", Kurt asked, but Mike just looked up sadly again before picking up his mop and bucket and walking out of the room.

Kurt had half a mind to follow him and demand to know what was going on with everyone but was stopped by a voice that normally didn't come from that direction at this time of morning and especially not in that tone of voice.

"Kurt Darling! Would you come here for a moment please?"

Terri.

Kurt was terrified. More terrified then he had ever been in his life. Why was Terri in the sitting room at 5 in the morning? Why was she asking for him? Why was she ASKING and not demanding? Why was she calling him darling? And most importantly why was she using that sweet tone of voice?

Knowing that things would only get worse if he didn't listen to her, he reluctantly walked into the sitting room. He stopped short at the door when he saw that Terri wasn't alone. Sitting amongst her were 4 other people. Rachel, Quinn, the town Magistrate, and Blaine.

_ "Wait? Blaine?!"_

"What's going on?", he asked.

"Kurt have a seat, sweetheart.", Terri said with a smile as she tapped the spot on the loveseat beside the chair she was sitting on.

The loveseat that was also being inhabited by Blaine who was looking at Kurt lovingly.

_"Lovingly?"_

Kurt gingerly sat, trying to keep as much distance between himself and both Terri and Blaine as possible.

The room was awkwardly silent for a few moments until it was broken by Terri, "Kurt, honey, we have to talk."

Kurt lifted his eyebrow, giving Terri his "bitch-please" look that he hadn't worn in God only knows how long.

"What about?" he asked.

Terri smiled as she grasped his hands, that were resting on his lap, far too tightly.

"About your engagement, of course."

"What about my engagement?" Kurt asked, preparing himself for a fight.

Terri sighed as if what she was about to say was physically painful for her, "Darling, i'm sorry to have to tell you this but i'm afraid that you can't marry Prince Sebastian."

Kurt tensed, "Oh really? And why not?"

Terri's right eye twitched as her smile got more firm and her grip on his hands tightened, "Because you're already engaged to another man, my dear. And he and his family, as well as I, are not willing to break our agreement. This has been planned for years, Kurt. The contract had been drawn up and the ink has long dried. This contract has been in affect for years, love. We were planning to wait a little longer before telling you, but it seems that you've decided to jump the gun. I didn't know that you were so ready to be married. If I had then we would've done things sooner. But now you know and we can proceed. You know I only want your happiness, sweetie."

Kurt was scandalized as he stared at this wretched woman, which was probably why he didn't think to mind his words or tone, "What the hell do you mean already engaged to another man?! Who is he?!"

Terri's eyes widened at his tone but before she could answer another voice piped in, "Me."

Kurt turned to look at the man beside him who had answered. He swore he could've passed out right then and there from shock.

"You?! No way, Blaine! There is no way! I am not going to marry you! And I know you don't want to marry me! You broke up with me! You didn't want me! And now you will never have me! I am going to marry Prince Sebastian! There is no way this contract is real! Magistrate! Magistrate please tell me this isn't true!", Kurt begged.

The Magistrate looked away, as if meeting Kurt's eyes was too difficult for him, and answered with a frown, "I'm sorry Kurt but it's true. I'm afraid that you have no choice but to marry Blaine. At least until you're 18 and can decide for yourself. But for now, you must do as your step-mother says and marry the man she's chosen for you. That's the law.", he finished with a slightly frustrated tone.

Kurt realized that the tone wasn't for him though when the Magistrate shot Terri a stern look.

"But what about my engagement to the Prince?! By the time i'm 18 he'll be married to someone else! He has to be married before the end of his 18th year! That's THIS year! And royalty can't divorce! If I don't marry him now then i'll never be able to be with him! And I love him! Not Blaine! Surely if i've found my own husband then what Terri says gets ruled out! Right?"

The Magistrate sighed, "You're not married to him, Kurt, only engaged. So i'm afraid you have no choice but to break the engagement with the Prince and honor the agreement that was made to have you wed Blaine. I know you love the Prince and I wish that things didn't have to be this way. I really am sorry, Kurt. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

Terri cleared her throat before chiming in with a snap, "Well there isn't Magistrate so now that that's done we can start in on the details."

The Magistrate glared at her, "Yes the details. Kurt, you will move into the Anderson estate as soon as this discussion is over and you're wedding is set to take place in 2 months time. Now I know that that isn't a lot of time to plan a wedding, but your step-mother and Blaine's parents insisted that the sooner it happened, the better. Blaine would you like to explain to Kurt how things are going to work?"

"Of course, Magistrate.", Blaine answered with a grin as he took Kurt's hands out of his lap and away from Terri, "My love, when we get back home tonight you will have your own room right next to mine. We will meet my parents for dinner when they return tomorrow night. Now the estate will become ours after our wedding. My parents are giving it to us as a wedding present as they prefer our summer home in the Carribean and plan to live there. You will be permitted to come and go as you please so long as you take one of your bodyguards with you. The bodyguards are there for your protection. I can't have anything happen to the man I love. You will be in charge of running the estate while i'm working as head of my father's company here in Lima. When we have children you can choose between having a nanny or doing it yourself. That choice is yours. Though we Anderson's usually have nannies. Are there any questions my love?"

Kurt gaped at Blaine before ripping his hands out of Blaine's and standing.

"I will be damned if I become some little housewife with bodyguards to watch my every move and report back to you and taking care of an estate instead of choosing what I do with my future! And you expect me to have some nanny come in and take care of MY children?! 2 months until I'm going to become even more of a prisoner than I already am here! And how do you expect me to believe there was a contract that you knew about when you broke up with me?! You would never have broken up with me if there were! Or you would've tried your hardest to get the contract broken! And this just so happens to have come up right after my engagement to Sebastian is announced! And you've never cared about my happiness! None of you have! Terri you have been working your whole life to get either Quinn or Rachel married to the Prince! You've never been kind to me! You've never cared about me so how do you expect me to believe any of this! And what have you done to get the Magistrate in your back pocket for this?! I refuse to go through with this! I am going to marry Sebastian and there's not a thing any of you can do to stop me!", he screamed before storming toward the door of the sitting room.

Throwing it open he stopped when he was met by two large men with hardened expressions.

"Now Kurt, darling. Let's not have to do this the hard way. The Magistrate already told you that you have no choice. We don't want to have to involve the law in this, do we? Let's not turn this happy occasion into a nasty one.", Terri calmly said as she sipped her tea, "I've had Tina and Brittney packing your things while we've been speaking."

Kurt turned back to the doorway and saw Tina and Brittney setting a few bags on the ground behind the bodyguards, tears streaming down their cheeks as they tried not to meet his eyes.

Tears began to pour out of his own eyes as he turned back to Terri, "What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so badly? Whatever it is i'm sorry. Terri, i'm so, so sorry!", he cried.

Terri remained calm as she spoke, "Nonsense Kurt. I've never hated you sweetie! I know this is hard for you to see right now because you're confused and blinded by your supposed love for the Prince but this is what's best for you. With Blaine you will truly be loved and happy."

Kurt couldn't even respond due to his sobbing. Suddenly he was wrapped in a pair of strong arms that guided him out of the room. Through his tears he could just make out Blaine's form and he didn't have the strength to fight him off.

Terri's voice broke through once more as she came up and took him from Blaine's arms into her own, "Goodbye my darling. I can hardly wait until the wedding. I'm so glad that i'm able to provide you with true happiness. I will miss you so much though."

She released him and Quinn came up to take her place, "Bye Kurt. I hope you finally get what you deserve. Happiness.", she clipped on the last word as she pulled back just enough to give him a cruel smile.

Rachel skipped forward and embraced him, "Bye Kurt!", she said in a sing-song voice, "It warms my heart to know that you've finally gotten what's been coming to you. No one deserves this more than you!", her smile was as fake and condesending as they come as she released him.

"Shall we go home now, my love?", Blaine asked as he put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to his pulse point that almost made bile rise in Kurt's throat.

Tina and Brittney picked up his bags and carried them out to the limo that was waiting out front. Blaine wrapped his arms around him once more and led him out to it. The bags were already in the trunk and Tina and Brittney went to stand next to Mike and Sam. The driver opened the door to the limo and Blaine began to guide him inside.

"Wait! I haven't said goodbye to...!", he began as he pointed toward his friends.

"Oh don't worry about saying goodbye to the help, honey!", Terri called as she stood at the front door with Quinn and Rachel, "Kurt there's one more thing before you go. Did you want me to send the ring back to the Prince or do you want to do it? I'm sure he'd want it back."

Kurt didn't answer as more tears began to fall and Blaine finally succeeded in getting him into the limo. Once Blaine was also inside and the limo began to drive off, he took Kurt's hand and kissed it.

"Next stop. Happily ever after.", Blaine beamed.

Kurt's only response was to sob harder.

**What did you all think? Please review and let me know. **


End file.
